Les deux roses
by Jully Reed
Summary: ! En cours de réécriture ! Harry Potter n'a que trois ans lorsqu'il disparaît de chez son oncle...Où est il? Que s'est il passé? ! SLASH !
1. Prologue

**Les deux roses**

Disclaimer : la majorité des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (malheureusement)

Il y aura sans doute des relations entre hommes alors HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !

(Vous voilà prévenu), malheureusement je ne pense pas écrire de lemon puisque je ne sais pas trop bien comment faire…mais j'essayerai tout de même.

Note : ceci est ma première fic alors dites-moi votre avis. Touts critiques, positives ou négatives, sont admises et demandées ( il faut bien que je connaisse mes erreurs)

A oui, encore une chose, ceci est un U.A. voilà je crois que vous savez tout.

Maintenant, place à l'histoire et bonne lecture

**Prologue**

La nuit était étrangement calme, la lune étant cachée pas d'épais nuages, on ne distinguait presque rien. Soudain on aperçut une silhouette approcher doucement de la maison ou un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et aux yeux aussi vert que l'émeraude dormait.

Enfin, dormait est un bien grand mot, puisque ce petit ange noir essayait de dormir en oubliant la douleur qui lui vrillait le corps. Le sang séché collé à ses guenilles l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement sans qu'il ne hurle de douleur…hurler…il ne pouvait se le permettre puisque son oncle dormait et il ne voulait pas être réveillé. Harry savait bien ce qu'il ce passerait s'il osait réveiller son oncle. Il en tremble toujours d'ailleurs. La correction que lui avait donnée son oncle ce jour-là l'avait empêché de marcher pendant une semaine entière. Depuis ce jour, Harry n'osait plus crier, pleurer ou encore parler….

Tout à coup, il se figea. Il entendit quelqu'un forcer la porte d'entrée et monter doucement les escaliers. Des cris et soudain, plus rien. Juste le silence de la nuit. Il se figea, essayant de respirer le plus silencieusement possible. Malheureusement, ses côtes cassées rendaient cela impossible. L'inconnu entendit la respiration sifflante venant du placard sous l'escalier. Il l'ouvrit, prit son arme, la pointa à l'intérieur et trouva un petit être ensanglanté le regardant étrangement. Il avait l'air étonné mais pas effrayé. C'est son regard qui décida cet homme à l'emmener pour le soigner et non le tuer comme il aurait dû le faire puisque ce petit ange était un témoin.

Nul ne peut voir le visage d'un tueur à gages sans en mourir.

L'homme le prit dans ses bras, remarquant à quel point son précieux chargement était mal en point. Il se hâta de rentrer au quartier général des _Blacks Angels_.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Q.G. il remarque une agitation peut commune. Il alla voir Métatron, le grand chef, et ce qu'il vit le laissa littéralemtn sur le cul. Le chef tenait un enfant aussi blond que le sien était noir, avec le regard aussi bleu que le sien l'avait vert.

Son chef était très surprit de le voir lui aussi avec un enfant.

« D'où vient cet enfant ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé blessé chez la mission 159, je pense que c'est sa famille d'accueil qui lui a fait ça »

« Cela ne te ressemble pas d'avoir de la pitié pour qui que ce soit Uriel… »

« Ce qui m'a poussé à le prendre n'est certainement pas la pitié. En réalité c'est son regard. »

« Son regard ? »

« Oui, son regard. Lorsque j'ai voulu l'éliminer il n'a pas eu peur. Il était juste étonné.»

« C'est étonnant, la plupart des gens fuient en te voyant, et lui qui avait même une arme pointé sur lui n'avait pas peur. »

« … »

« Tu dois surement te demander qui est l'enfant que je tiens, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet.»

« Je l'ai trouvé, trainant dans la rue, tout près du Q.G., d'après ce qu'il m'a dit il a été abandonné il y a près d'un an dans Londres. »

« Il a survécu un an seul dans cette ville ? » demanda Uriel, abasourdi par cette annonce.

« Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle il est ici. »

« Deux nouvelles recrues en une soirée ? »

« Il semblerait.»

« Il faudrait leur trouver un nom. »

« Hum….Gabriel, l'ange déchu. Il sera un t.d.e, pour le blond…Rochel, l'ange protecteur. Lui il sera g. d .c . »

« Qui sera chargé de leur éducation ? »

« Tu t'occupera en priorité de Gabriel, après tout, tu est notre meilleur tireur. Pour Rochel, je pense que Michaël pourra s'en charger. »

« Michaël ! Mais comment voulez-vous qu'il se charge d'un enfant ? Il n'a aucune finesse. »

« Justement, il est le mieux qualifié pour l'habituer à sa futur vie. Elle ne sera pas rose ! »

« Vous avez raison. Doit-on séparer les enfants ? »

« Non, au contraire, Rochel a bientôt cinq ans et Gabriel trois, il pourra jouer le rôle de grand frère en le protégeant. Il pourra ainsi commencer directement son apprentissage de garde du corps. Et Gabriel se sentira en sécurité et donc pourra se concentrer plus facilement. Après tout, la concentration et la patience sont les principales qualités du tireur d'élite.

**A partir d'aujourd'hui ils ne devront jamais être séparés**. »

« A vos ordre ! »

Et voilà, c'est fini, enfin le prologue est fini.

Je tiens juste à préciser que Rochel n'est pas Draco Malfoy.

Allez, maintenant laissez des reviews si vous voulez que je continue. Même s'il n'y en a qu'une je continuerais par respect de cette personne..mais s'il y en a plus c'est mieux ( )

Au fait, merci de m'avoir donné une chance en lisant ceci…ce n'est que ma première fics alors j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis.

**_ Jully Reed _**


	2. Le remps passe

**Les deux roses**

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review…ça m'a beaucoup touchée. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant.

Pour les questions que l'on m'a posées, je vais y répondre tout de suite :

- t.d.e ça veut en fait dire tireur d'élite….c'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent (tueurs à gages

Est un mot assez dégradant pour soi-même)

-et pour savoir si Harry, ou plutôt Gabriel va aller à Poudlard….tu peux pas savoir combien

de temps j'ai mis à me décider. Alors je vais vous laissez mariner un peu. Je peux juste vous

dire qu'il ira à Poudlard…même si je ne me suis pas encore décidée _quand_…

Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos questions…n'hésitez pas à m'en poser d'autres si vous n'arrivez pas à tout comprendre.

Encore une chose avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, il est entièrement dédié à minimala, qui m'a laissé ma première review !

Allez je vous laisse, bonne lecture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Le temps passe**

_3 ans plus tard_

« … »

« Bon sang Gabriel ! Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui? Tu n'as jamais raté de cibles et là tu n'en touche pas une ! »S'exclama Uriel

« Je suis désolé… »

« Ca ne sert à rien d'être désolé ! Si tu rate une de tes cibles au cours d'une de tes missions tu n'en ressortiras pas vivant. Allez, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. »

« Je ne sais pas trop…je ressens une sort de malaise, comme si je n'étais plus en sécurité et ça m'empêche de me concentrer. »

« Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ? »

« …depuis que Rochel est parti… » Répondit Gabriel d'une toute petite voix.

« Il n'est parti que pour deux heures ! Que dirait-il s'il te voyait dans cet état ? Crois-tu qu'il sera fier de toi ? »

« Vous avez raison maître Uriel, je dois me ressaisir pour qu'il soit fier de moi ! »

Gabriel reprit l'entraînement et ne rata plus une seule cible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, bien plus tard

«S'il vous plait Albus, dites-moi où il est. »

« Je ne peux pas Remus, j'ai promis aux Dursley que s'ils prenaient Harry ils n'entendraient plus parler de nous, je veux dire sorciers, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait onze ans. »

« Mais c'est injuste….il est tout ce qu'il me reste au monde. »

« Allons, courage, il aura bientôt neuf ans, encore deux ans de patience et vous le reverrez ! »

« Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, merci Albus, que deviendrais-je sans vous ? »

Remus sortit du bureau du directeur le cœur plus léger. Mais il savait bien qu'il ne serait jamais heureux avant deux ans…

A quoi peut-il bien ressembler aujourd'hui ? Oh James tu me manque tellement, toi et Peter…Je jure de vous venger ! Sirius est peut-être enfermé mais si jamais il sort de là un jour je jure sur vos tombes de le tuer !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel sortit de la salle de bain et s'habilla avec un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, Rochel lui avait dit de mettre ça et puisqu'il lui faisait confiance…

Le problème serait plutôt ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait jamais à les coiffer, ils étaient bien trop longs pour qu'il puisse bien s'en occuper tout seul. Alors qu'il se débattait avec la cascade noire qui entourait son visage une main prit la brosse qu'il tenait et commença à le coiffer.

« Tu sais que tu devrais essayer de te coiffer tout seul ? »Demanda une voix légèrement moqueuse.

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu es là pour le faire à ma place… »

« Mwai, ce n'est pas une raison » répondit la voix un peu indignée.

« Tu sais qu'on va nous confier une mission en-dehors des limites de l'Angleterre ? »

« Oui je sais, c'est pourquoi je t'ai dis de mettre ces habits-là. »

« … »

« Tu ressemble à un ange dedans, les clients sont toujours subjugués par ta beauté. »

Gabriel se sentit rougir

Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas

« Voilà j'ai terminé. On y va ? »Demanda Rochel pressé de connaître leurs prochaine mission.

Après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'ils ont une mission ensemble, autant en profiter.

Ils sortirent de leur chambre et se hâtèrent de rejoindre la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois de chêne couverte d'arabesques et entrèrent.

Dans la salle Métatron, Uriel et Michaël étaient déjà installés avec d'autres personnes

Sans doute les clients se dirent les arrivants.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Rochel n'avait pas eut tord en disant que les clients étaient subjugués par la beauté de Gabriel (lui n'était pas mal non plus mais les gens étaient tous attirés vers le brun parce qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un ange descendu du ciel). Mais ce qui était le plus frappant était le contraste entre eux.

Gabriel avaient de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux bas du dos et de beaux yeux verts émeraude. Son visage aux traits fins, presque androgynes et sa peau blanche lui donnait une aura lumineuse.

En un mot : _magnifique_

Rochel avaient les cheveux assez longs mais seulement jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux d'un bleu océan et aussi une peau blanche. Il était aussi très beau mais la grande différence avec Gabriel était son regard. Il était très dur et meurtrié lorsqu'il regardait les gens attirés par sa moitié. Gabriel, lui, avait un regard pénétrant mais très doux. Il donnait envie de lui parler et mettait tout de suite en confiance. On aurait pu lui donner le bon Dieu sans confessions.

_Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses…_

_Le démon à l'apparence d'un ange….. _

« Enfin vous voilà » s'exclama Métatron, « on vous attendait impatiemment »

« Nous sommes là, c'est ce qui compte » répondit Rochel

« Installez-vous » dit Michaël, coupant cour à cet échange qui risquait de déraper.

Rochel se dirigea vers une chaise s'y assit et attira Gabriel vers lui. Il assit ce dernier sur ses genoux.

« Voici nos clients, messieurs Vassikin et Lyubkhin, votre mission est d'éliminer le chef de la résistance russe, Alexander Romanov. »

« … »

« Très bien. Quand partons-nous ? » Demanda Rochel

**Pov** **Gabriel**

Les deux hommes semblent surpris, a mon avis ils ne pensaient pas que ce seraient des _enfants_ qui les accompagneraient en Russie. J'espère qu'ils ne protesteront pas ouvertement, Rochel risque de mal réagir et je serai obliger de descendre des ses genoux. Ce que peux bien m'y sentir…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis en train de devenir fou !

Tient, les deux hommes s'en vont, je suppose qu'ils vont nous donner les détails de la mission, je ferais mieux d'écouter.

**Fin Pov** **Gabriel**

« Vous lirez ce dossier plus tard ». Métatron nous tend un gros dossier concernant notre mission. « Je veux vous parler d'autre chose. Vous savez que lorsqu'on effectue une mission on laisse toujours une signature. Pour le moment vous laissiez celle des _blacks Angels_ mais il est temps que vous ayez la votre. Réfléchissez bien. Avez-vous des idées ? »

« Une rose…. »Murmurèrent Rochel et Gabriel en même temps.

« Une rose ? Oui cela vous conviendrait bien. Mais de quelle couleur ? »

«Je préfère les noires » répondit Gabriel

« Pour moi, les blanches seront parfaites »Dit Rochel.

« Parfait, Gabriel la rose noire et Rochel la rose blanche, quel duo redoutable vous formerez.

Gabriel qui exécute et Rochel qui le protège durant les missions. C'est parfait ! » Approuva Métatron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà le deuxième chapitre est bouclé….

J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé.

Laissez-moi une review que je le sache (je rappelle que toutes les critiques sont acceptées, positives ou négatives)

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue,

**_ Jully Reed _**


	3. La vraie mission et une révélation

**Les deux roses**

Merci, merci beaucoup pour les review…elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Bon j'ai pas grand choses à raconter alors place à l'histoire !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La vraie mission et une révélation**

Rochel était assit sur un grand canapé vert. Il lisait le dossier que Métatron leur avait donné tout en jouant avec les mèches noires de Gabriel qui était couché contre son torse.

« La mission ne sera pas trop compliquée…Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas fait mention de sa durée, c'est étrange. » murmura Rochel.

« C'est quoi les détails de ma mission ? » demanda Gabriel.

« Tu n'a qu'à lire le dossier pour les connaître. »

« Mmmh...pas envie »

« … »

« Heu, en fait tu as raison, je vais tout de suite le lire ! « dit-il sous le regard réprobateur du blond.

Alors que Gabriel lit tranquillement le dossier, Rochel pensa à lui, à Gabriel et à leur futur.

Je ne vais pas toujours être là pour lui, bien que j'aimerais beaucoup. Que vais-je faire ? Je ne veux pas être séparé de lui...de mon ange…

« Tu as raison. La mission n'est pas compliquée mais il y a beaucoup de trous dans le dossier comme si on avait une autre mission –officieuse- c'est étrange. Je vais demander à maître Uriel. »

«Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant tu sais…Allons plutôt voire le patron ! »

« D'accord, allons-y tout de suite alors. »

Gabriel se leva, suivit par Rochel. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion, tout en espérant que Métatron y soit encore…

« Ahh, vous voilà. Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous viendriez me voir » leur dit Métatron en les apercevant.

« Vous nous attendiez » demanda Rochel.

« Bien sûr, j'ai laissé des trous expressément dans votre dossier pour que vous veniez me voir lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus personne.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Gabriel.

« En fait…c'est assez long à expliquer. Assaillez-vous, vous serez plus à l'aise. »

Les deux arrivants s'exécutèrent donc, tout en se demandant le pourquoi de tous ces secrets.

« En fait » reprit Métatron, « Votre mission est différent de celle inscrite dans votre dossier.

Je ne veux pas que vous éliminiez Alexander Romanov mais que vous le protégiez ; En effet, je me suis renseigné sur la situation actuelle en Russie, et il semble que la résistance gagne du terrain et que bientôt le pouvoir actuel soit totalement renversé ! Donc, puisque je veux étendre notre raison jusqu'en Russie je me suis dit que nous devrions rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de ce Romanov qui gouverneras bientôt la Russie. Si vous lui sauvez la vie il aura une dette envers vous. »

« Je comprend. Vous voulez qu'il ait une dette envers nous et qu'il nous aide à étendre notre pouvoir, parce que c'est bien cela que vous voulez n'est-ce pas? » Répliqua Rochel.

…_Le pouvoir…_

« En, effet tu as tout comprit. Je veux que les Blacks Angels soient au pouvoir. Après tout, nous dirigeons déjà presque toute l'Angleterre…dans l'ombre certes...mais nous la dirigeons tout de même. D'ailleurs, je veux vous parler d'autre chose. »

En voyant l'air très sérieux de leur chef, ils ne purent qu'acquiescer.

« Voyez-vous, puisque je suis au courant de tous ce qu'il ce passe en Angleterre, je suis également au courant de certaines choses que le commun des mortels ignore totalement :

_**L'existence de la magie**…. »_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oui je sais que c'est très court mais j'ai un gros exam d'histoire demain et donc j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire pour le moment. De plus puisque je suis une vraie sadique je préfère arrêter là pour le moment.

Niark niark… je sais c'est trèèès méchant mais que voulez-vous ? On ne se refait pas.

Par contre je peux vous promettre d'essayer de mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible.

Je****vous demande une review ou pas ? Mmmh viii !

Ze veux tout plein de review ! Allez s'il-vous-plait…moi zadore les reviews

Fin bref j'arrête un peu mes gamineries, je vous poste ce chapitre et je retourne étudier…mwai…étudier, quelle galère !

_**Jully Reed **_


	4. Promesse éternelle et départ

**Les deux roses**

Je sais que le dernier chapitre était très court et donc je vais essayer de me rattraper avec celui-ci…

Et pour répondre aux interrogations :

Vivi je sais qu'il a neuf ans et que c jeunes pour avoir de telles pensée mais il n'a aucunes pensées malsaines en fait. Il se rend juste compte qu'il est 'tit peu amoureux…. Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse quand tu avais neuf ans toi ?

Bref je vous mets la suite de l'histoire alors…

Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_« Voyez-vous, puisque je suis au courant de tous ce qu'il ce passe en Angleterre, je suis également au courant de certaines choses que le commun des mortels ignore totalement :_

_**L'existence de la magie**…. »_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**La promesse éternelle et départ pour la Russie**

Suite à cette annonce, une seule chose vient à l'esprit des deux garçons :

_? Hein ?_

« Pourriez-vous répéter parce que je crains d'avoir mal entendu ? » demanda Rochel, étant le premier sorti de son état d'intense réflexion.

« Vous m'avez très bien entendu ! Je venais de vous révéler l'existence de la magie. En effet, des sorciers vivent parmi nous, ils ont même leur propre ministère. Il y a aussi des enfants de gens « normaux », que les sociers appellent moldus, qui deviennent sorciers. »

« Comment sait-on si on est sorciers ? » demanda Gabriel.

« En fait, le jour de ses onze ans, si on est sur le territoire anglais, on reçoit une lettre de Poudlard. »

« Poudlard ? »

« Oui, c'est l'école anglaise de sorcellerie…»

« Suis-je un sorcier ? » demanda brusquement Rochel.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« Parce que vous m'avez envoyé en mission hors des limites du pays le jour de mes onze ans. »

« Oui tu as raison. En fait, je pense que vous êtes tous les deux des sorciers et… »

**BOUM**

« Je pense que tu devrait ramener Gabriel dans votre chambre. Nous en reparlerons demain matin. Bonne nuit Rochel…veille bien sur lui. »

Rochel prit son ange dans les bras et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre, où il le coucha délicatement sur le grand lit à baldaquin qui était d'un beau bleu nuit.

Il alla ensuite prendre une douche tout en pensant aux révélations qui venaient d'être faites.

_Alors comme ça je suis un sorcier ? Et mes parents, l'étaient-ils eux aussi ?_

_En fait, je m'en moque ! Ils m'ont abandonné, ma famille c'est Gabriel et les autres membres des Blacks Angels_

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il sorti, nettoyé et habillé d'un beau pyjama de la même teinte que le lit, de la salle-de-bain. Il remarque tout de suite que le corps de Gabriel était secoué par de violents spasmes. Il entendit aussi de nombreux sanglots provenant du petit corps.

En deux enjambées il se retrouva sur le lit. Il prit Gabriel contre lui et essaya de le consoler en lui murmurant d'apaisantes paroles. Dès que Gabriel le sentit il s'accrocha désespérément au haut du pyjama de son ainé, comme s'il craignait d'en être séparé.

« Hé, Gabriel, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Demanda un Rochel très inquiet pour son petit ange.

Gabriel desserra sa prise répondre.

« Si on est sorciers et qu'on est retrouvés ça veut dire qu'on retrouvera nos familles… mais je ne veux pas te quitter. Ni toi, ni les autres ! » S'écria Gabriel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Gaby, je ne laisserai jamais personne nous séparer. »

« Tu me le promets hein ? Promets-moi qu'on ne sera jamais séparés ! »

« Je te le promet. Et même si un jour quelqu'un arrive à nous séparer je ferai tout pour te retrouver. Je ne t'oublierai jamais et je t'aimerai toujours. Je te le jure mon petit ange! » Le rassura Rochel.

_Il ne savait pas encore que cette promesse allait régir leurs vies._

« Moi aussi je t'aimerai toujours… Merci…. »

Et sur ces paroles Gabriel retomba dans les bras de Morphée rapidement suivi de Rochel qui serra le plus jeunes dans une étreinte protectrice.

Le lendemain, Rochel se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà levé. Il se souvint alors qu'ils devaient retrouver Métatron pour poursuivre la discussion entamée la veille.

Il essaya donc de réveiller Gabriel.

« Hé, Gaby, réveilles-toi, il faut se lever pour aller déjeuner, en plus on est déjà en retard. »

« Mmmmh, encore cinq minutes…. »Répondit un Gabriel encore endormit.

« Non, non. Lèves-toi maintenant ou alors attends-toi à te faire arroser… ».

Rochel laissa sa phrase en suspend tout en sachant qu'elle ferrait effet. En fait, il avait une seule fois utilisé cette méthode pour réveiller son petit ange. Il l'avait tout simplement porté et jeté dans la grande piscine du cercle. Il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à se défendre face à l'autre qui était trempé et dans une colère noire.

« Non c'est bon, je me lève tout de suite ! »Se hâta de répondre le plus jeune.

Gabriel et Rochel se dépêchèrent de se préparer et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Une fois cela fait, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Métatron qui les fit s'installer dans un beau canapé bordeaux. Rochel attira Gabriel et vers lui et, comme à son habitude, le fit s'installer tout contre lui.

Métatron sourit en les voyants, il avait toujours su que ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble. Comme deux âmes-sœurs, bien que eux ne le saches pas encore. Et quand il disait âmes-sœurs il ne pensait pas à ces trucs qu'on trouve dans les bouquins à l'eau de roses, non il parlait des vraies âmes-sœurs, celles qui se trouvaient, qui ne voulaient plus se quitter et qui ferraient tout l'une pour l'autre.

« Bien, vous vous êtes enfin décidées à me rejoindre. »

« Oui, on aimerait surtout avoir de plus amples explications et moi, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que ça va changer pour moi. » lui répondit Rochel.

« Eh bien, pour les changements il est évidents que tu va devoir apprendre à contrôler ta magie. D'ailleurs, Gabriel, tu devras suivre les cours puisque tu es aussi un sorcier. »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Après tout je n'ai pas encore onze ans »

« En réalité je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai moi aussi quelques pouvoirs. Je ne suis pas un sorcier mais je perçois la magie, et quand Uriel t'as ramené j'ai clairement vu une sorte d'aura se dégager de toi. J'ai donc tout de suite compris que tu étais un sorcier. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi nous dire tout cela maintenant ? » demanda Rochel, perplexe.

« En fait, si je vous raconte ça maintenant c'est parce que votre mission a un rapport avec la magie. Alexander Romanov est un sorcier de dix ans. »

« Dix ans ! Je pensais qu'il était le chef de la résistance. »S'étonna Gabriel.

« En réalité, il est le descendant de la famille impériale. Cela le place donc sur la liste du successeur potentiel à l'ancien régime. Et comme les gens n'aiment vraiment pas le pouvoir qui est actuellement mis en place, hé bien il soutiennent l'enfant.

Et donc, votre mission qui est de le protéger ne pourra ce faire que si vous arrivez à vous rapprocher de lui. Et puisqu'il est dans une école de sorcellerie, vous devrez y aller aussi. »

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on va dans cette école pour apprendre la magie et pour le protéger. C'est bien cela ? »Demanda Gabriel.

« Tu as tout compris. Mais faites attention. La durée maximale de votre séjour en Russie est de deux ans. Je veux que Gabriel commence ces études officielles de magie à Poudlard. C'est un haut lieu stratégique, tu seras donc notre espion à l'intérieur. »

« Et moi, irais-je aussi à Poudlard ? »

Gabriel se tourna vers Rochel avec un regard surpris. Pour lui, il était évident que Rochel viendrait avec lui à cette école, d'ailleurs ne lui avait-il pas promit de ne jamais être séparés ?

« En fait je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de comment la situation à évolué en Russie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Allez, maintenant allez vous préparer. Vous partez ce soir vers la Russie ; J'espère que vous serez près. » Déclara Métatron.

Gabriel et Rochel s'en allèrent dans leur chambre et préparent leurs bagages. Lorsqu'ils furent près, ils descendirent, firent leurs adieux à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille et montèrent dans la limousine noire qui les emmena à l'aéroport, où ils prirent l'avion en direction de Moscou. Là où d'autres aventurent les attendaient.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé !

Je sais que j'ai été longue mais il semblerait que je sois maudite puisque tous les profs s'acharnent sur nous…

Rhaaa la la la, allez, laissez-moi une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

_**Jully Reed **_


	5. La jalousie et un ange en colère

**Les deux roses**

**Aïe… La jalousie ça fait mal et un ange en colère ça fait peur**

_Dans l'avion_

Gabriel s'était endormit en regardant le film tellement passionnant (l'ironie est bien présente dans ces propos). Rochel lui était toujours éveillé et se demandait comment se passerait leur mission, tout en jouant avec les long cheveux noirs de Gabriel.

« Nous allons atterrir dans une dizaines de minutes. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures. Merci »entendit-on. **(1)**

Rochel essaya de réveiller son petit ange, qui ouvrit ses beaux yeux émeraudes qui faisaient fondre Rochel.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Nous allons bientôt atterrir. Prépare-toi. »

Gabriel lui répondit par un grand sourire, dont il avait le secret.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis vraiment trop heureux d'arriver. Au fait, on fait comment pour trouver Alex ? »

« Alex… »

« Ben oui. Alexander Romanov c'est trop long. »

« Eh bien, nous allons à la gare de Moscou, on prend le train jusqu'à St Petersburg. De là, on cherche leur école et on trouve le directeur et on se fait inscrire. »

« Chouette alors, un entrée remarqué. »

« Je sais que tu n'aime pas te faire remarquer mais puisqu'on sera avec cet _Alex _tu ferrais mieux de t'y habituer, après tout il est célèbre ici. »

« Oui. Tu as sans doute raison… »

_Quelque heures plus tard, St Petersburg_

« Chouette alors, t'as rien trouvé de mieux que des chevaux ? » demanda Rochel à un Gabriel excité comme une puce.

« Non, c'est le seul moyen de se rendre à leur école. De plus, ils sont adorables ! »

En effet, les deux chevaux que Gabriel avait ramenés étaient très beaux. L'un aussi blanc que l'autre était noir. Gabriel passa la brides du blanc à Rochel et monta sur le sien.

Ils partirent ainsi au triple galop en direction de « _рай _», ce qui veut dire:_ Paradis._

« Drôle de nom pour une école non ? » demanda Gabriel.

« Bah, ils doivent se dire que ça attireraient plus de gens qu'un autre nom. » répondit Rochel, qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

« Oh regarde, tu crois que c'est ça l'école ? » demanda Gabriel tout en montrant un magnifique château.

« Je pense…. »

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes et décidèrent d'entrer. Un homme arriva à leur rencontre. Si Gabriel et Rochel n'était pas difficilement impressionnables, ils auraient tremblé de peur devant le regard glacé de cet homme.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous là ? » demanda l'inconnu en russe avec une voix à vous donner la chair de poule.

Gabriel qui en avait assez de cet homme lui répondit qu'ils voulaient s'inscrire que qu'il ferrait mieux de les emmener chez le directeur. L'homme eut un mouvement de recul devant cet enfants qui osaient lui répondre comme cela, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Il en était tellement ému qu'il prit Gabriel dans ses bras.

Rochel qui n'appréciait vraiment pas cela le fit comprendre à l'homme en lui reprenant Gabriel et en lui tordant le bras.

L'homme hurla de douleur et ameuta tout les habitants du château pas la même occasion.

« Par toutes les Roussalki **(2), **Voïslav, que ce passe-t-il ?** » **demanda l'une des personnes qui venaient d'arriver.

Le pauvre Voïslav, puisque tel est son nom, essaya de parler mais la douleur qu'il ressentait le paralysait complètement, l'empêchant ainsi de parler.

L'homme sembla se rendre compte de notre présence nous demanda si nous avion vu qui lui a fait cela. Rochel lui répondit, qu'en effet il savait qui avait fait cela et qu'il était désolé de s'être emporté. Il lui dit aussi qu'il avait cru que cet homme voulait attaquer Gabriel….

L'homme comprit alors que c'était l'enfant qui avait fait cela. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il ne connaissait pas les deux enfants. Il entreprit alors d'envoyer l'home, qui s'avérait être le concierge à l'infirmerie et d'emmener les deux garçons dans son bureau puisqu'il était le directeur de cet établissement.

« Qui êtes-vous et que venez vous faire ici ? » demanda-t-il sans préambules.

« Nous voulons parler au directeur de cette école » lui répondit Rochel.

« Je suis le directeur.»

« Oh, veuillez pardonner à Rochel ses manières. Mon nom est Gabriel Dark et voici mon ami Rochel Knight. Nous aimerions venir étudier dans votre établissement. » Répondit Gabriel tout en lançant un regard noir à Rochel, qui se sentit d'ailleurs très petit.

_Un ange en colère est à éviter…_

« Oh, dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème. Vous devez juste remplir quelque formalité et tout ira bien. Ah et aussi… Mr Knight, j'aimerais que vous alliez vous excuser auprès de Voïslav. »

« Jamais je ne m'excuserais auprès de quelqu'un qui a touché Gabriel » s'exclama Rochel.

Avant que le directeur n'ai pu riposter, Gabriel se leva et cria sur Rochel comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« TU IRAS T'EXCUSER ! ET N'ESSAYE PAS DE REPLIQUER TU N'ARRIVERAS QU'A ME METTRE ENCORE PLUS EN COLERE ! » S'écria Gabriel en se rapprochant dangereusement de Rochel.

Celui-ci ne pu qu'acquiescer, et à se rapetisser le plus possible.

Le directeur regarda la scène avec de gros yeux…

_Comment est-ce qu'un enfant qui semble si doux peut-il avoir une telle autorité ? Etrange..._

« Bien, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à remplir les papiers. » reprit Gabriel, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ils remplirent ainsi toute la paperasse administrative pendant près d'une heure. Il les emmena ensuite à l'infirmerie où Rochel fit ses excuse sous les regards amusé de Gabriel, du directeur et de l'infirmière.

Ils sortirent ensuite tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers la salle où était servi le repas. Le directeur entra, suivi des deux garçons.

Il les présenta et dit aux autres élèves qu'ils allaient suivre les cours de première année. **(3)**

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une table où un garçon leur faisait signe. Ils s'assirent à côté pour Rochel et face à lui pour Gabriel.

« Salut, je m'appelle Alexander Romanov. Vous, vous êtes ceux qui ont tordu le bras à Voïslav n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu… en fait c'est Rochel qui lui a fait ça… » Répondit Gabriel très mal à l'aise.

Alexander voyant sa gêne lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Ne vous en fait pas. En fait avec ce geste vous êtes entré dans le top 10 de la popularité ici. Voïslav, n'est pas vraiment apprécié… »

« Vous venez je vais vous faire visiter le château… »

« D'accord, on vient »répondit Rochel en entraînait Gabriel avec eux.

Alexander leur fit le tour du château mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Gabriel.

« J'ai eu une super idée ! » s'exclama Alexander.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Rochel dubitatif.

« Eh bien… ça ne vous dérange pas de faire des blague au moins ? » demanda brusquement Alexander, s'interrompant dans sa phrase.

« Non, pas du tout » répondirent Gabriel et Rochel d'une même voix.

« Parfait. Alors suivez-moi. »

Alexander les conduisit dans les cuisines et leur expliqua ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) : Chuis dsl mais j'ai jamais pris l'avion…

(2) : Nom porté par les ondines ou les sirènes dans la mythologie russe.

(3) : Ils ne sont pas réparti par âge mais par degré de connaissance. On entre à _рай _à l'âge qu'on veut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allez, j'arrête ici pour vous laisser le suspens de la blague… et surtout pour que je puisse en trouver une originale !

Si vous avez une idée envoyez-la moi pas mail… pas par review. Ca enlèverait la surprise pour les autres.

Please, laissez-moi une review pour me dire si vous aimez bien la tournure que prend l'histoire.

Mici,

_**Jully Reed **_


	6. Relations

**Les deux roses**

**Relations**

Trois jeunes étudiants de première année se trouvaient tout serré dans un placard à balais. Vous me demanderez sans doute ce qu'ils y faisaient ? Eh bien…

**Flash-back**

_Alexander leur fit le tour du château mais il s'arrêta brusquement._

_« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Gabriel._

_« J'ai eu une super idée ! » s'exclama Alexander._

_« Laquelle ? » demanda Rochel dubitatif._

_« Eh bien… ça ne vous dérange pas de faire des blague au moins ? » demanda brusquement Alexander, s'interrompant dans sa phrase._

_« Non, pas du tout » répondirent Gabriel et Rochel d'une même voix._

_« Parfait. Alors suivez-moi. »_

_Alexander les conduisit dans les cuisines et leur expliqua ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire._

Écoutez-moi. D'habitude je fais des blagues aux autres élèves parce qu'ils m'ennuient vraiment. Mais je suis toujours tout seul puisque mes « _camarades » _sont de véritables trouillards. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là j'espère que ça va changer ! Vous voulez bien m'aider à faire une blague contre les profs un peu trop chiants ? »Demanda Alexander avec un grand sourire.

Gabriel accepta tout de suite. Deux raisons l'ont sans doute poussé à répondre par l'affirmative. La première est qu'il y voyait une occasion de se rapprocher du but de leur mission, c'est-à-dire d'Alexander, l'autre est tout simplement qu'il adorait s'amuser au dépend des autres.

Rochel accepta pour d'autres raisons. Il y voyait une occasion d'en connaître plus sur leur mission et aussi pour faire plaisir à son ange, qui adorait les coups foireux…

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans un placard à balais en train de préparer une potion. Enfin c'était Alexander qui la préparait puisque les deux autres ne savaient bien sûr pas _encore _en préparer.

**Fin du flash back**

« C'est fini ! » S'exclama joyeusement Alexander.

« Au fait Romanov, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit à quoi elle va servir cette potion » déclara Gabriel.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ah et au fait, appelez moi Sacha tous les deux. Etant mes partenaires de crimes ce serait mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait ! Alors appelle-moi Gabriel, Sacha. »

« Et moi tu peux m'appeler mon seigneur… ou Rochel. » rajouta-t-il sous le regard brûlant de Gabriel.

« Mmmh merci tous les deux. Alors amis ? » Demanda-t-il en leur tendant la main.

« Amis. » répondirent-ils d'une seule voix tout en serrant la main tendue.

« Bon, en fait cette potion elle va tout simplement transformer les profs ainsi qu'à quelques élèves en poules » dit un Sacha tout fier de sa trouvaille.

« En poules ! »

« Oui ce sera très drôle vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Oh si ! Mais dis-moi est-ce qu'ils sauront encore parler ou alors ils vont caqueter. » Demanda Gabriel, avide d'en savoir plus.

« En fait, un peu des deux je dirais. Vous verrez bine » rajouta-t-il sous leurs regards interrogateurs.

« Ca marche. Au fait, comment ferons-nous pour la leur faire boire ? » Demanda Rochel.

« Oh c'est simple, il suffit d'aller aux cuisines et de la verser dans la nourriture. »

« Allons-y. »

Et donc nos trois jeunes sorciers allèrent aux cuisines, accomplirent leur méfait et retournèrent à la visite de l'école comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les trois garçons rejoignirent leurs chambres. Un autre élève était déjà en train de dormir dans l'un des quatre lits. Les chambres étaient toutes pour quatre, de façon à ce que les élèves aient un minimum d'intimité.

Les trois garçons, épuisés de cette visite allèrent se coucher après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

Mais, au beau milieu de la nuit un des occupants de la pièce se réveilla brusquement en sueur. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et commença à pleurer doucement… Il réveilla les deux autres occupants de la chambre, le dernier dormant grâce à un sortilège de sommeil ne s'enlevant qu'à l'heure requise.

Rochel ce leva précipitamment et rejoignit Gabriel dans son lit et l'enlaça pour le consoler. Sacha voulu les rejoindre parce qu'il s'était réellement attaché aux deux autres, ils étaient après tout ses premiers véritables amis. Il ne supportait donc pas de voir Gabriel dans cet état. Il s'approcha des deux garçons sous le regard pénétrant de l'un d'entre eux qui se demandait ce que le châtain comptait faire. Quand il comprit son intention, il voulu tout d'abord étrangler ce gêneur mais remarqua ensuite son regard reflétant une véritable inquiétude pour son petit protégé. Il le laissa donc s'approcher.

Gabriel, dans ces bras rassurants, ce calma et ils se rendormirent tous dans les bras des uns des autres.

Le lendemain Rochel se réveilla le premier et remarqua qu'il avait deux corps entrelacé dans ses bras. Il se rappela alors de la nuit précédente et souri en pensant qu'ils avaient trouvés qui ils pouvaient compter. Enfin, surtout Gabriel ; il aura besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer lorsque lui ne pourrait être là pour lui (pas qu'il voulait quitter son ange mais il se pourrait qu'il disparaisse lors d'une mission plus dangereuse que d'habitude…). Il réveilla Sacha et lui demanda de le suivre discrètement. Sacha le suivi, se fit menacer de pires morts imaginables, et ensuite, se fit remercier de son soutient et de son aide.

Gabriel se réveilla tout seul. Il se souvent tout de suite de cet affreux cauchemar et se remit à trembler rein qu'en y repensant. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ces joues.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la chambre et se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent la scène.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le plus jeune (Sacha à déjà 10 ans) et le serrent tout contre eux.

Rochel souri en voyant que Sacha et lui avaient eu le même réflexe et su qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Lorsque Gabriel se calma, Rochel lui demanda de lui explique ce qu'il se passait. Gabriel voulu lui répondre mais ne dit mot tout en regardant Sacha. Ce dernier comprit et se leva, près à partir. Mais Rochel le retint en lui souriant. L'ange noir comprit que Rochel faisait confiance à leur nouvel ami et décida alors de parler sans retenue.

Il expliqua qu'il avait rêvé que ses parents biologiques l'avaient retrouvé et qu'ils voulaient l'emmener loin de Rochel et des Blacks Angels.

Entendant cela, l'un raffermit sa prise et l'autre fronça les sourcils.

Rochel se décida alors d'expliquer leur véritable histoire et la vrai raison de leur présence ici.

Au début cela fit mal à Sacha qui comprit que les deux garçons qu'il considérait comme ses amis avaient accepté son amitié juste pour la réussite de leur mission. Mais en regardant Gabriel il ne pu leur en vouloir d'avantage puisqu'ils avaient réellement confiance en lui.

Depuis ce jour, il décida donc d'oublier le passé et de former avec eux (et avec leur accord bien sur) un redoutable trio protégeant les leurs (surtout Gabriel, bien qu'il soit le plus puissant d'entre tous) et remplissant parfaitement leurs missions. Il devint aussi un membre à part entière de la famille des Blacks Angels.

Et c'est ainsi que s'écoulèrent les deux années que Gabriel passa en Russie, trouvant un nouveau frère. Et entre les cours les blagues de plus en plus élaborées, deux missions et quelque sauvetages; il devint un puissant magicien (bien qu'officiellement il n'est pas encore au courant de sa véritable nature de sorcier…).

* * *

Je sais, je sais. Vous me dirai que je ne raconte rien sur ce passage en Russie. Et bien c'est tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas essentiel à la suite de cette histoire puisqu'elle est centrée sur La vie à Poudlard et ses secrets. De plus à quoi servent les Flash-back sinon?

Mmmh je vous laisse méditer et je vous pose une petite question pour la suite.

Est-ce que Gabriel va à Griffondor où il fait l'hypocrite ou alors il va à Serpentard et est un peu plus sincère sur ses opinions ?

Merci pour tout,

Jully Reed


	7. La rentée

**Les deux roses**

**La rentrée**

Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et pourtant il y avait déjà une grande agitation dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un château.

En réalité ce château n'était autre que Poudlard, prestigieuse école de sorcellerie anglaise.

On était le premier septembre et tous les élèves allaient arriver ce soir.

« Albus, le choixpeau magique à décidé de chanter la danse des canards ce soir. C'est horrible, il faut que vous alliez lui parler ! » s'écria la vieille McGonagall.

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça et sorti de la grande salle où il supervisait la décoration, il voulait repeindre les murs en rose fuchsia, pour se rendre dans son bureau.

Après une discussion houleuse avec le choixpeau, qui accepta finalement de chanter une chanson plus traditionelle, le directeur s'assis derrière son bureau et commença à manger, oh surprise, des bonbons au citron.

* * *

C'est loin de toute cette agitation que se réveillèrent trois garçons dormant dans une belle chambre bleu nuit, près du centre de Londres.

L'un avait de longs cheveux noirs cascadant jusqu'au bas des reins. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude qui ressortaient sur sa peau blanche. Les traits de son visage étaient presque androgynes, ce qui lui donnait encore plus de charme.

Le deuxième avait des cheveux blonds très clairs lui arrivant près des épaules. De magnifiques yeux bleus océans prenaient place sur son visage fin, aristocratique.

Il était aussi très beau mais la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux empêchait quiconque l'approcher de trop près.

Le dernier, et non le moindre, avait de beaux cheveux châtains et de magnifiques yeux noisettes qui gardaient toujours cette lueur d'amusement. Comme tous les membres de sa famille il avait une forte carrure, contrairement aux deus autres qui était musclés mais très fins.

Il s'agissait bien sûr de Gabriel, Rochel et Alexander.

Gabriel avait fêté ses onze ans depuis un mois. Il avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard et donc il irait dès aujourd'hui à l'école de sorcellerie.

Seul.

En effet il avait été décidé que nul ne devait être au courant que Gabriel, ou Harry, n'avait pas été élevé pas les Dursley.

Tous devaient croire qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre petit orphelin apprenant l'existence de la magie et tout ce qui va avec.

Bien sûr, ils se rendraient vite compte qu'il était déjà bien trop avancé. Mais lorsque cela arrivera, il sera déjà trop tard.

Métatron aurait pris le contrôle de l'Angleterre.

La mission de Gabriel était simple. Il devait essayer d'enrôler quelques sorciers pour qu'ils soient membres des Blacks Angels. Ils n'en avaient pas assez pour se lever contre le ministère de la magie.

Se fut un véritable déchirement lorsqu'il apprit qu'il devrait de séparer de Rochel et de Sacha. Mais il accepta puisqu'il aurait tout de même l'occasion de les revoir assez vite.

Sacha retournera à рай continuer son éducation et mener son propre combat à bien.

Rochel, lui, restera à Londres et exécutera encore quelques missions _moldues_, tout en continuant d'apprendre la magie.

Pour que personne n'ai de doutes sur la jeunesse de Gabriel, Métatron avait trouvé deux volontaires (désignés) pour qu'ils jouent le rôle de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley.

Gabriel, avait été sur le chemin de traverse avec Un demi-géant du nom d'Hagrid, _complètement stupide _d'après les dires de Gabriel.

Il y avait fait tout ses achats, il avait une petite fortune à la banque. Elle pourrait être très utile pour la suite des opérations, et tous les pots de vin…

Il avait aussi rencontré un garçon de son âge un peu arrogant mais assez sympathique dans le fond. Ce qui avait surpris Gabriel était se ressemblance avec Rochel. Il avait les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux, _en bien moins beaux évidemment_, que lui.

Lorsqu'il revint au Q.G. avec cette information ils tirèrent la conclusion qu'ils devaient tout simplement être de la même famille, Rochel ayant été abandonné.

Quand il entendit cela, Rochel leur cria que sa seule famille était ici et il partit se réfugier dans leur chambre.

Gabriel et Sacha coururent le rejoindre et le rassurèrent en lui disant qu'ils étaient sa famille et que jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient.

Gabriel jura de faire payer tous les malheurs de Rochel à cet infâme blondinet.

Rochel dû lui demander de ne rien faire. L'enfant n'y était pour rien, il n'avait que deux ans quand cela s'était produit. De plus on était sûr de rien.

Lorsqu'arriva le premier septembre ils durent tous se quitter. Après de déchirants adieux ils reçurent de la part de Métatron, et donc de tous les Blacks Angels, un magnifique pendentif.

Il représentant deux roses, une blanche et une noire entrelacées de telle façon que la blanche _protège _le noire, reposant entres les pattes d'un tigre de Sibérie.

Nul ne demanda la signification de ce présent.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Gabriel pu voir un train rouge et noire en train d'attendre (quel mauvais jeu de mot) les élèves qui ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher leurs parents.

_Pitoyable_

C'est sur cette pansée qu'il monta dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

Gabriel pris un de ses livres pour faire passer le temps. Il l'avait presque terminé lorsqu'une jeune fille arriva et s'installa sans même lui demander sur la banquette opposée et commença à palabrer sur une thèse qu'il y avait dans son livre.

La jeune fille rougit de honte quand Gabriel lui demanda de se taire et de se présenter.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et toi ? »

« Gab…Harry Potter » répondit-il, tout en se giflant mentalement pour la gaffe.

« C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais stout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans _Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au xx siècle._ »

« Ha bon… » répondit Harry absolument pas intéressé cette annonce.

« Tu ne savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé j'aurais lu tous les… »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas à toi que c'est arrivé. Maintenant s'il-te-plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais dégager ? » demanda Gabriel interrompant ainsi le discours de cette enquiquineuse.

Hermione ne pu que faire ce qui lui était demandé sous ce regard de braise.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin partie, Gabriel cru qu'il pourrait enfin avoir la paix pour le restant du voyage. C'était sans compter la venue de trois nouveaux étudiants.

« Alors c'est vrai ? lança le blond. On dit que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ? »

« Oui _malheureusement_ »

« Lui c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit le garçon d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. »

Gabriel se demanda un instant s'il devait rire ou pleurer. La dernière personne qu'il voulait voire se tenait devant lui et lui tendait la main. Lui il aurait voulu le tuer pour oser être de la famille de Rochel, mais en se souvenant des paroles de sa moitié et en regardant l'autre profondément dans les yeux il comprit que lui non plus n'avait pas eu la vie facile.

_Je changerai ça !_

Et il serra la main tendue, scellant ainsi la promesse muette qu'il s'était fait.

Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter de tout et de rien pendant toute la durée de voyage, les deux autres étant parti sous l'ordre du blond.

A un moment Draco aborda la question de maisons.

« Dans quelle maison crois-tu aller ? Moi je pense que j'irais à Serpentard. Tous les Malfoy vont à Serpentard de toutes façons, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui ce passerait si je n'y étais pas réparti. Je suppose que Serdaigle irai aussi… »

Le ton utilisé par Draco confirma à Gabriel qu'il avait fait le bon choix concernant Draco.

« Hé bien je n'en sais rien. On verra bien. Mais j'aimerais bien que, eut importe la maison dans laquelle on se retrouve on reste amis. Ok ? »

Draco regarda Gabriel droit dans les yeux, cherchant la vérité ou l'espoir ?

* * *

**Pov Gabriel**

Je veux l'aider. Il a l'air tellement malheureux, il peut garder son masque mais je peux voir une infinie tristesse se cacher derrière. Peut-être pourrait-il devenir un nouveau membre… Qui sait ?

Là au moins il aurait une vraie famille. On verra bien comment évolueront les choses.

* * *

**Pov Draco**

Il me propose de rester mon ami même dans les moments difficiles… Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. Comment pourrais-je savoir si je peux lui faire confiance ?

Mais je crois que je peux lui faine confiance, on dirait qu'il veut vraiment m'aider…

* * *

« Bien sûr. Quoi qu'il se passe restons amis. »

Ils se sourirent et recommencèrent à parler, avec moins de retenue cette fois.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, Hagrid appela Gabriel et lui demanda si tout allait bien tout en regardant Draco un peu méchamment.

Draco cru qu'il devait partir mais Gabriel le tena par le bras en lui souriant gentiment.

« Oui merci Hagrid, tout va très bien ! »

Et ils le laissèrent là pour se diriger vers les barques où ils se retrouvèrent avec la pimbêche, Hermione Granger, et un autre garçon qui, semblerait-il, était à la recherche d'un crapaud.

Après quelques minutes ils virent enfin le château. Il était assez beau même si Gabriel avait maintenant l'habitude des grands châteaux.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le hall et une femme assez âgée vint les chercher. Cette scène fit mal au cœur pour Gabriel, elle lui rappelait celle qu'il avait vécue deux ans auparavant. Mais à ce moment, Rochel était encore avec lui.

Ils suivirent la femme jusque dans une grande salle où se tenaient tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs. Sur un tabouret se tenaient un chapeau miteux.

C'est alors qu'on vit le chapeau se fendre et une _bouche _apparaitre. Il commença alors à chanter :

C'est la danse des canards  
Qui en sortant de la mare  
Se secouent le bas des reins  
Et font coin-coin  
Fait's comme les petits canards  
Et pour que tout l'monde se marre  
Remuez le popotin  
En f'sant coin-coin  
A présent claquez du bec  
En secouant vos plumes, avec  
Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain  
Et des coin-coin  
Allez mettez-en un coup  
On s'amuse comme des p'tits fous  
Maintenant pliez les g'noux  
Redressez-vous...

« Choixpeau ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. » s'offusqua le vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

« Rhôô je peux jamais m'amuser moi… » riposta le choixpeau.

Alors que tout le monde riait, Gabriel pensa qu'e fait ce mystérieux Choixpeau pourrait être très utile en tant qu'espion. Après tout, qui se méfierait d'un chapeau ?

_Faudrait que j'aille lui parler…_

« Abbot Hannah »

« POUFSOUFFLE »

« Boot Terry »

« SERDAIGLE »

Et c'est ainsi que continua la répartition. Gabriel n'y prêta guère attention. Jusqu'à ce que….

« Malfoy, Draco »

« … »

« … »

_Et bien quoi, on va pas y passer la nuit ! Il va le répartir oui ou non ?_

_

* * *

_

Oui je sais, je suis cruelle… Vous ne savez même pas où seront réparti Draco et Gabriel. Pauvre de vous !

Amicalement (ou sadiquement),

★ Jully Reed ★


	8. Fin de la répartition

**Les deux roses**

**Fin de la répartition**

Et c'est ainsi que continua la répartition. Gabriel n'y prêta guère attention. Jusqu'à ce que….

« Malfoy, Draco »

« … »

« mmmh »

« … »

« Oui, je vois… »

« … »

« Oh mais que c'est intéressant ce que je vois là… » murmura le choixpeau.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? Je suis un véritable Serpentard ! Il n'y a rien à discuter sur ce point. » répondit Draco s'inquiétant légèrement de la réaction de ce tas de tissus.

« Non, bien sûr que non… Ce qui est intéressant c'est que tu es un _vrai _Serpentard. C'est assez rare de nos jours. »

« Pourtant vous avez réparti plusieurs élèves dans cette maison. » répondit le blond en arquant un sourcil.

« Oui bien sûr. Mais la plupart non pas leur place dans cette maison. Serpentard est la maison de la ruse et de l'ambition. Certes pas de la magie noire et des mangemorts ! »

_Et bien quoi, on va ne pas y passer la nuit ! Il va le répartir oui ou non ?_

« Oh… et donc, moi, j'ai les caractéristiques qui font que j'appartiens réellement à cette nobles maisons. C'est cela ? » demanda un Draco tout excité, mais juste intérieurement. Un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments.

« Oui. SERPENTARD » cria les choixpeau.

_Enfin…_

Draco se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents d'un pas digne et majestueux. Après tout, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était un véritable Serpentard il n'allait pas se priver de devenir le Prince de cette maison.

La répartition continua jusqu'à…

« Potter, Harry »

_Dark, Gabriel plutôt _songea-t-il en marchant calmement vers le tabouret.

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Seuls quelques murmures incrédules se firent entendre.

« Elle a bien dit Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ? »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il venait à Poudlard cette année… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Dommage qu'il soit si jeune…. »

Etc.…

« Harry Potter… tiens c'est vraiment très étrange… tu as déjà des connaissances magique alors que tu devrais avoir été élevé par des moldus incompétents… Et comment diable peux-tu être aussi puissant ? »

« Monsieur le choixpeau, puis-je vous faire confiance ? »

« Oh ! Quelle politesse, personne ne s'est adresse à moi de cette façon. Hé bien soit, vous avez toute ma confiance. Je ne vous trahirai pas. »

« Alors je vous autorise à fouiller ma mémoire pour que vous puissiez bien comprendre ce que je vais vous demander. »

« … »

« Je vois. Hé bien Mr Dark, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Avant toutes choses, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous dit tout à l'heure que j'aurais dû être élevé par des moldus incompétents ? »

« Etant toute l'année dans le bureau du directeur j'entends tout ce qui s'y dit. Dumbledore a voulu vous placer dans une famille de moldus incompétents pour qu'il puisse avoir plus de contrôle sur vous. Si vous ne connaissez rien de notre monde il est facile de vous manipuler. »

« Je vois. Une autre question. Aimez-vous le directeur de cette école ? »

« Ah non ! Ce n'est qu'un manipulateur shooté aux bonbons aux citrons qui m'empêche de chanter ce que je veux… »

« Je sais. D'ailleurs j'ai adoré votre idée pour la dance des canards… »

« Oh c'est vrai ? J'en suis très ému _sniiiffff_. Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« Eh bien, j'aimerais que vous travaillez pour moi en tant qu'espion dans le bureau du vieux. »

« Eh bien, j'ai vu qui était les Blacks Angels et quel est leur but en m'infiltrant dans votre mémoire. De plus le directeur a déjà parlé de votre clan en ces termes :

"Stupides moldus qui croient qu'ils peuvent prendre le pouvoir alors que je bats depuis toujours pour l'avoir pour moi tout seul. Moi le grand, le merveilleux, le magnifique, le royal, etc.… Albus Dumbledore je ne les laisserais pas faire !"

Enfin, je pense que c'est plus ou moins ce qu'il a dit. Je me suis un peu embrouillé avec toutes les débilités qu'il a énoncées à son sujet… Donc je suis d'accord pour vous servir d'espion. Ah encore une chose : la rose noire et la roses blanche sont assez connu ici à cause des enfants venant de familles moldues. Cachez votre collier. » termina le choixpeau.

« Je vous remercie bien pour cette information. Mais je pense que vous devriez me répartir maintenant »

« Oh bien sûr. Mmmh où vais-je vous mettre ? Vous êtes un vrai Serpentard mais vous iriez bien dans les trois autres maisons aussi ! »

« Et…quelles-sont les spécificités des différentes maisons ? »

« Gryffondor : les courageux, les hardis et les forts.

Poufsouffle : les justes les loyaux, et les patients aimant travailler.

Serdaigle : les sages et réfléchis, les érudits.

Serpentard : les malins, les rusés qui arrivent toujours à leurs fins. »

« Je vois. En effets je me sens plus Serpentard bien que ma loyauté ne faiblira jamais et que je sois plutôt réfléchit. Quelle-est la maison qui attirerait le moins attention sur moi ? »

« Vous avez beaucoup de connaissances, on les croit plutôt neutres. De plus vous pourrez rester proche du petit serpent donc…

SERDAIGLE »

Les élèves se réveillèrent à l'annonce (bah oui ils se sont endormis pendant la conversation entre le choixpeau et Gabriel).

Ce dernier se leva et alla s'installer à la table des aigles une fois que son uniforme eut pris les couleurs bleu et bronze de sa maison.

Il s'installa à côté d'un garçon châtain aux yeux noisette.

« Bon… bonjour… je m'appel...humm Terry Boot »

« Enchanté Terry. Moi c'est Harry. Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. »

Celui-ci voulu lui répondre mais un tintement de verre se fi entendre. Tous se retournèrent vers la table des professeurs où un vieil homme-le directeur- de leva avec un grand sourire.

« Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie et je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »

Comme par enchantement les tables se couvrirent de nourriture. Malheureusement notre pauvre Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de regretter le Bœuf Stroganov et le Koulitch

(cake aux raisins de Pâques), plats totalement russes.

« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, _parle pour toi le vieux_ je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, ce pourquoi elle porte ce nom. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. »

Dumbledore tourna les yeux vers des jumeaux aux cheveux flamboyants. Des Gryffondors.

_Intéressant…_

« Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quiddich se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Mme Bibine. Enfin, je dois également vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

_Etrange… faudra que j'aille y faire un tour._

« Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! »

_Complètement sénile. Mais il est dangereux. Il est puissant et complètement fou. En d'autres mots c'est un génie._

Après ce petit " intermède musical " Gabriel se lava ainsi que tous les autres élèves et suivi la préfète qui ouvrait le chemin.

Arrivé devant un tableau qui représentait deux jeunes filles, des jumelles, dans une bibliothèque, la préfète prononça le mot de passe : " La connaissance domine, la bêtise s'incline".

Les jeunes filles acquiescèrent et ouvrir un passage permettant aux élèves de se rendre dans leur salle commune.

Gabriel la trouva assez belle. Sobre, rangée possédant une belle bibliothèque et des tables pour travailler. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'observer son nouvel environnement car il était déjà tard et les 1° années étaient dans un était de fatigue avancé. Lui, ne l'était évidemment pas. Il pouvait rester des journées entières sans dormir, boire ou manger. IL était bien entraîné.

Mais pour ne pas briser sa couverture il se rendit dans son dortoir et dormi en se disant que demain il aurait beaucoup de chose à accomplir…

Voilà ! Je sais il ne se passe pas grand choses mais l'entretient de Gaby et du choixpeau est primordial. J'ai eu du mal à y mettre toutes les infos importantes…

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à choisir la maison de Gabriel mais je ne voulais pas qu'il attire trop l'attention ou encore qu'il soit en difficulté pour parler avec Dray…

Finalement ça me paraît juste comme décision. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (si vous n'aimez VRAIMENT pas je veux bien changer ça mais seulement si vous menacer de en plus me lire hein !)

Mmmh et je voulais mettre les choses au clair

Serpentard n'est pas égal à méchant !

Voilà c'est tout

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie ce qu'on écrit !

★ Jully Reed ★


	9. Ahhh l'école

**Les deux roses**

**Ahh l'école…et toutes les choses débiles qui tournent autours**

BOOM !

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est attaqué. Sacha, Rochel…_

_Ah non c'est juste un pauvre crétin qui n'a pas su lever les pieds pour aller à la salle de bain._

Et c'est ainsi que se réveilla notre "héros". L'un de ses camarades n'ayant pas vu la chaussette traîner au milieu du dortoir._ (ndb:aïe! moi ce sont les portes)._

Gabriel se leva, prit ses affaires et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Elle était vraiment très belle. Les murs et le sol étaient enchantés pour qu'on se croie dehors, en toute intimité cependant. Les baignoires, douches et lavabos étaient en marbre blanc avec des reflets bleus-verts. (_ndb: c'est qu'ils ont les moyens!)._

Il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche._ (Ndb: no on ne bave pas!)._

Avant de sortir il remarqua que l'idiot qui l'avait réveillé attendait qu'il sorte de la douche pour prendre sa place, les autres étant occupées depuis peu.

Gabriel sortit s'entoura d'une serviette et se dirigea vers le miroir pour continuer sa toilette.

« Aaahhh….Potter tu vas me le payer ! »

Les autres occupants du dortoir se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain pour connaître la cause d'un tel cri.

Lorsqu'on le lui demanda il répondit en envoyant un regard noir vers Gabriel que :

« Ce salopard a jeté un sort et l'eau est glacée et sent le parfum bon marché… Je vais avoir cette odeur sur moi pendant des heures ! » _(Ndb: pauvre chou!)._

Les regards se tournèrent vers Gabriel qui avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Peut-être bien que c'est moi mais…as-tu des preuves ? »

Goldstein Anthony, puisque tel était son nom, ne pu rien répondre à cela.

« Bon, vous devriez peut-être vous préparer. Nous avons cours dans moins d'une heure je vous rappel. »

Les élèves se dépêchèrent donc de se préparer. – Un Serdaigle en retard ? Et puis quoi encore ?-

Gabriel se hâta et croisa Draco dans un couloir le menant à la Grande salle.

« Hey ! Draco. Comment vas-tu ? T'as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Bonjour Harry. Et oui merci, juste les deux crétins qui ronflent un peu mais sinon tout va bien. »

« Tant mieux ! D'ailleurs ils sont où les deux gorilles ? »

« Je les ai, gentiment, envoyés balader »

« Tu sais… je préfère ne pas te demander ce que tu veux dire par " gentiment " »

« Bon à plus Harry. On se reverra sans doute en cours. »

Draco et Gabriel étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la Grande salle. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leurs tables respectives.

Une fois arrivé Gabriel s'assit et commença à manger quand la préfète lui donna son emploi du temps.

**Lundi **

8-9 : potion (Serpentard)

9-10 : potion (Serpentard)

10-11 : métamorphose (Poufsouffle)

11-12 : histoire de la magie

13-14 : Vol (Griffondor)

14-15 : enchantement (Serpentard)

15-16 : astronomie

16-17 : astronomie

**Mardi **

8-9 : enchantement (Serpentard)

9-10 : enchantement (Serpentard)

10-11 : métamorphose (Poufsouffle)

11-12 : histoire de la magie

13-14 : botanique (Poufsouffle)

14-15 : botanique (Poufsouffle)

15-16 : potion (Serpentard)

16-17 : potion (Serpentard)

**Mercredi**

8-9 : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (Serpentard)

9-10 : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (Serpentard)

10-11 : enchantement (Serpentard)

11-12 : enchantement(Serpentard)

13-14 : vol (Griffondor)

14-15 : vol (Griffondor)

15-16 : Métamorphose (Poufsouffle)

16-17 : Métamorphose (Poufsouffle)

**Jeudi**

8-9 /

9-10 : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (Serpentard)

10-11 : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (Serpentard)

11-12 : enchantement (Serpentard)

13-14 /

14-15 : Métamorphose (Poufsouffle)

15-16 : Métamorphose (Poufsouffle)

16-17 : histoire de la magie

Vendredi

8-9 : vol

10-11 : potion (Serpentard)

11-12 : potion (Serpentard)

13-14 /

14-15 /

15-16 /

16-17 /

21-22 : astronomie (Serpentard)

_Chouette j'ai beaucoup de cours en commun avec les Serpentards… et donc avec Draco._

« Oh non… » gémit un élève de première.

« Que ce passe-il ? » lui demanda Gabriel.

« On commence par deux heures de potion et en plus avec les Serpentards et tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? » s'écria son voisin.

« Mais, c'est horrible ! On n'y survivra pas… » renchérit un autre.

« … » ce fut tout ce que Gabriel trouva à leur répondre.

C'est alors que le courrier arriva. Une multitude de chouettes, hiboux, rapace et autres arrivèrent.

Minute ? Rapace ?

En effet, un magnifique faucon était en train de survoler la salle en décrivant de grands cercles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entame un piqué, droit sur Gabriel. Il s'arrêta juste à temps et se posa sur le poing tendu qu'il lui tendait.

Presque toute la salle était en train de le fixer. Il était en effet très rare, voire quasi inexistant de recevoir du courrier par un si bel oiseau.

Gabriel ne s'en formalisa pas et prit son courrier –une lettre- tout en caressant le magnifique rapace.

**Harry Potter (G.D.)**

**Grande salle de Poudlard.**

_Cher Gabriel,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Ici tout va bien. Je n'ai quasi pas de temps pour moi. En effet Métatron m'envoie sans cesse en mission. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais tu en apprendras très bientôt d'avantage…_

_Sacha est retourné en Russie mais je suppose que tu recevras très bientôt de ses nouvelles._

_D'après nos informateurs –ne cherches pas trop loin, c'est écrit dans la presse- tu as été réparti à Serdaigle. C'est une bonne maison il me semble. Je trouve étrange que tu n'aies pas été à Serpentard mais je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison._

_Aurais-tu réussi à corrompre le Choixpeau ?_

_Entre parenthèses, cela ne m'étonnerais pas trop mais bon._

_Sur un tout autre sujet, j'aimerai que tu me parles de Draco Malfoy. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de lui et donnes-moi toutes les informations que tu pourras._

_S'il-te-plaît mon petit ange, fais le pour moi. J'aimerai savoir ce que mes géniteurs – s'ils le sont vraiment- lui ont fait subir._

_Enfin je te donne les informations pour ta mission :_

_Cherche des candidats potentiels pour les Blacks Angels et fais un dossier pour chacun d'eux._

_Essaye de comprendre dans son entièreté le système hiérarchique de Poudlard._

_Ne te fais surtout pas remarquer._

_Voilà ce sont tes ordres._

_Encore une chose, fais attention à toi._

_Je n'aime pas me trouver loin de toi mais c'est nécessaire._

_Cache ton tatouage._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_R.K., alias la Rose Blache._

« C'est une lettre de qui ? » demanda son voisin.

C'est à ce moment là que Gabriel remarqua que toute sa table le regardait fixement et que le restant de la salle essayait d'un savoir plus.

« C'est une lettre de mon oncle »Répondit-il pour couper cours à l'interrogatoire qui allait suivre.

Sur ce il se leva et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Tout en marchant il se rappela du dernier conseil de Rochel : _Caches ton tatouage._

**Flash-back : Quelques jours avant le départ de Gabriel pour Poudlard**

« Gabriel…. »

« Mmmh oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ro… »il ne pu terminer sa phrase… un long bâillement l'en empêchant.

« Je suis désolé de te réveiller si tôt mais… disons que j'ai eu un mauvais rêve et que je voulais te voir… »

« Me voir ? Bon. Il parlait de quoi ce rêve ? »Demanda Gabriel assez inquiet.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler. Gabriel… je ne veux pas te quitter. » S'exclama Rochel tout en serrant Gabriel tout contre lui.

Gabriel se serra davantageet plongea sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de son aîné.

Il eut soudain une idée.

« Et si on allait se faire tatouer ? »

« Tatouer ? Mais pourquoi diable… et puis quoi d'abord ? »

« Deux roses, une blanche et une noire, dans les pattes d'un tigre de Sibérie. Comme ça on pourra dire qu'on sera toujours ensembles, reliés. On pourrait même les enchanter pour qu'ils nous relient réellement »

« Oh c'est une très bonne idée mon ange ! »s'exclama Rochel.

Il posa ensuite délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Gabriel pour un chaste baiser, plein de promesses pour l'avenir.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre determiné. Je dois avouer que j'ai bien aimé écrire la lettre et le flash-back…

Bon, bon, bon… autre nouvelle :

**J'ai une bêta !**

Je déclare donc officiellement qu'**Athalie** est ma bêta-lectrice (pour le meilleur, le pire et le rire)_ (ndb: ça promet!)_

Mdr…

Attendez-vous au pire… allez nan ze rigole… Je t'adore ma petite (?) athalie ! _(ndb: nnoonn! elle l'a dit! pourquoi? et puis je suis plus vieille que toi!)_

_(ndb: perso j'adore ce chapitre! pas vous? si j'en suis sûre! une ptite review pour notre Juju adorée!)._

Toujours aussi sadiquement (quoique… aujourd'hui j'ai des doutes),

★ Jully Reed ★


	10. Première journée de cours

**Les deux roses**

Au fait… merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review… j'essaye d'y répondre à toutes mais j'ai quelques ennuis avec le système.

Fin bref.

Ca m'a fait très plaisir!

Merciii

Bon jvous fait un 'tit récapitulatif des perso apparu à Poudlard :

Anthony Goldstein : élève de 1 année à Serdaigle (Gabriel lui a fait une petite blague)

Terry Boot : élève de 1 année à Serdaigle

Pénélope Deauclair (dsl pour le nom, je suis plus certaine de l'orthographe) : élève de 6 année à Serdaigle préfète

Draco Malfoy : pourquoi je le mets moi ? Celui qui sait pas ça n'a rien à faire ici !

Harry Potter : idem

**

* * *

**

**Première journée de cours**

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de sa salle de cours. Il s'assit contre le mur une jambe allongée, l'autre repliée et attendit l'arrivée des autres élèves.

Draco arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Vu l'état de ses cheveux et sa respiration saccadée, Gabriel était certain qu'il avait couru.

_Pour me rattraper ?_

« Harry ! »

« Oui ? »

« Bon sang. Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ? Tu n'as même pas touché à ton petit déjeuner ! »

_Comment le sait-il ? Il m'observe ou quoi ?_

« Je suis désolé…. »

_J'ai dit quoi là ? _

_Moi, être désolé ? _

_Mon Dieu…._

« Oui bon…tient »

Tout en lui parlant Draco sortit un croissant emballé dans une serviette en papier de sa poche. Il resta tout de même debout –noblesse oblige- .

« Mange ça. Ce ne serait pas génial que tu t'écroule devant le professeur Rogue »

« Merci Draco… heu… qui est le professeur Rogue ? »

« Oh c'est le professeur de potion, il est aussi le directeur des Serpentards. Quand on ne le connait pas il fait vraiment peur mais en fait il est très gentil. Mais d'après ce que m'a raconté mon père, il ne va pas beaucoup t'aimé. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Il était à l'école avec ton père. Et ils ne s'entendaient vraiment pas. Il voit en toi la réincarnation de sa Némésis. »

«Je ne suis pas mon père à ce que je sache. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais connu. Comment veux-tu que je sois comme lui ? »

« Bah ce n'est pas moi qui dis ça tu sais. Au fait, pourquoi tu es parti si vite de la Grande salle ? »

« J'avais reçu une lettre et après ça tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. J'en ai eu assez et je suis sorti. »

« Je vois. L'intimité dans cette école est réellement pitoyable ! »

_Merci Draco de ne pas me poser de question. Je sais pourtant que tu en meures d'envie. La curiosité… c'est génétique je suppose._

_Finalement tu ressemble peut-être plus à Rochel que je ne le croyais._

_Rochel tu me manques tellement. Toi aussi Sacha…_

**Pov Draco**

J'espère qu'il a compris que je me retenais de lui poser des questions sur cette lettre. Je veux vraiment être son ami.

Oh c'était quoi cette lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air tellement triste parfois ? Surtout en me regardant…

Quelque chose me dit qu'il me cache une partie de sa vie. A moi et à tout le monde en fait.

De toute façon ça ne me regarde pas. Il a ses secrets et j'ai les miens.

J'espère juste qu'un jour il me fera assez confiance pour me les confier.

**Fin Pov Draco**

« Bon, fini vite de manger. Ils vont bientôt arriver. »

Gabriel fini donc de manger son croissant en attendant l'apparition des élèves.

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda un élève de Serdaigle

« Comme tu peux le constater Anthony je mange un croissant et j'attends de pouvoir entrer en salle de cours. »

« Mais… Et puis d'abord où as-tu eu ce croissant ? Tu n'en avais pas quand tu es parti. »

« Eh bien ce n'est pas compliqué. On me l'a donné. »

« Qui donc ? »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre mais si tu veux le savoir, c'est Draco. »

« Attends… »

« Mais je suis toujours là Anthony »le coupa Gabriel

« Ne me parle pas comme ça. Et puis pourquoi appelles-tu ce serpent par son prénom ? »

« Je te parle comme je veux et puis… Anthony est ton prénom aussi non ? »

« Comment oses-tu me comparer à ce... à ce mangemort ? » _(ndb:oh! sale petit rat!)_

A cette insulte Draco vit rouge et voulut le frapper. Cependant l'arrivée du maître des cachots l'en empêcha.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? » susurra ce même homme.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Je vois…dans ce cas vous serez tous en retenue pendant une semaine. »

« Non ! Professeur, Goldstein a commencé à parler avec Potter et il a ensuite insulté Draco en le traitant de serpent et de mangemort. » s'écria Pansy Parkinson, horrifiée à l'idée d'une retenue.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas seul Potter et Goldstein auront une retenue. »

« Professeur. Harry n'est en rien responsable dans cet incident. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Draco, l'air abasourdit.

« Puisque vous le dites monsieur Malfoy je suppose que c'est la vérité.

Potter ! Votre retenue est annulée. »

« Merci »souffla Gabriel à Draco.

Draco ne fit que lui sourire et l'entraîna dans la salle à une table du premier rang.

Ils s'installèrent et attendirent calmement que les autres en fassent autant.

Le cours débuta rapidement.

Le professeur Rogue, ayant perdu la face une fois, préféra leur donner tout de suite une potion à réaliser.

D'un coup de baguette il inscrivit tout les instructions sur le tableau :

**Potion de coloration**

200ml d'eau

50g de benoïte en poudre **(1)**

3 pattes de salamandre finement coupées.

25cl de liqueur de panicaut.

5 yeux de crapaud des marais.

1 objet de la couleur que vous voulez avoir.

**1ère étape:**

Porter à ébullition les 200ml d'eau. Lorsque les premières bulles apparaissent, ajouter les pattes de salamandre et tourner 2 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. La potion prend une teinte verdâtre. Ajouter les 25cl de liqueur de panicaut. Attendre 5 minutes.

**2ème étape:**

Ajouter 25g de benoïte, tourner 6 fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre puis ajouter le reste de benoîte en poudre et 3 yeux de crapaud. La potion prend alors une teinte bleue nuit.

**3 étape:**

Ajouter les 2 derniers yeux de crapaud et laisser reposer 2 minutes puis tourner 2 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et 4 fois dans le sens inverse et ajouter votre objet.

Si vous avez bien réussi, votre potion doit ressembler en tout point à de l'eau.

_Intéressant tout ça…et en plus, ça ressemble à de l'eau. Ce sera parfait pour ma première blague à Poudlard !_

Ils se mirent tout très vite au travail.

Draco, qui surveillait Gabriel du coin de l'œil, se rendit compte que celui-ci n'utilisait pas les bonnes proportions.

Lorsqu'il voulut le lui faire remarquer, il remarqua qu'en réalité il utilisait tout juste le double.

Il le questionna et ne reçut qu'un clin d'œil en guise de réponse.

Il décida de le laisser tranquille, bien qu'il se pose de nombreuse questions.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_

_Et comment ce fait-il qu'il sache faire une potion aussi bien d'ailleurs ?_

_Père m'avait dit qu'il habitait avec des moldus._

_Ce n'est certainement pas là qu'il a apprit ça…_

_Alors, comment…et pourquoi fait-il plus de potion que demander ?_

_Il ne va quand même pas…_

Et pourtant…

Quand il fut temps de rendre une fiole avec la potion qu'ils avaient réalisée, Gabriel en remplit une avec sa potion et la remit au professeur Rogue avec un large sourire et des yeux rieurs qui semblaient dire " ne nous faites pas une syncope ". En sortant il remplit discrètement une deuxième avant de vider son chaudron et de disparaître.

Il sortit donc très rapidement et se dirigea vers un endroit isolé. Il croisa un esprit frappeur du nom de Peeves.

« Le concierge ne va pas être heureux lorsqu'il découvrira qu'il ne peut plus ouvrir son placard, Peeves » énonça Gabriel d'un ton badin.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom et comment sais-tu ce que j'ai fait? Ohhh mais c'est le petit Potty ! Et comment comptes-tu m'empêcher de boucher les placards ? »

« Mais qui a dit que je voulais t'en empêcher ? En réalité je trouve seulement que ce n'est pas assez digne d'un esprit frappeur ! » lui rétorqua calmement Gabriel.

« Et que me proposes-tu d'autre? »

« Hé bien, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour une petite farce qui pourrait s'avérer être vraiment très amusante. »

« Amusante ? Vraiment ? Si c'est le cas alors dis- moi ce que tu mijotes. »

« Alors voilà, écoutes-moi bien et fais exactement ce que je te dirai… »

* * *

Gabriel se rendit rapidement à la Grande salle après avoir quitté la classe d'histoire. Il sentit tout de suite le regard brûlant de Draco sur lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et fut surpris d'y trouver de la colère et de la tristesse.

Draco voulut sortir immédiatement de la salle mais son ami lui fit comprendre de rester. Il recommença dont à manger tout en se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

Il ne fut pas déçu !

En effet environ cinq minutes après la demande silencieuse de Gabriel on put voir…

**

* * *

**

**(1)** plante herbacé des bois, à fleurs jaunes (de la famille des rosacées).

Ce sont les info de ma précieuse bêta

Et c'est ici que je m'arrête parce que je dois retrouver ma réputation d'auteur sadique que j'avais momentanément perdue…

Je vous laisse donc sur votre faim et vous demanderais de bien vouloir me laisser quelques review…

Histoire de voir si je continue ou pas…

Sadiquement vôtre,

★ Jully Reed ★


	11. Une soirée plus qu'enflammée

**Les deux roses**

_Il ne fut pas déçu !_

_En effet environ cinq minutes après la demande silencieuse de Gabriel on put voir…_

**

* * *

Une soirée plus qu'enflammée**

Tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Les lumières baissèrent, des spots de couleurs différentes s'allumèrent et de la musique retentit.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de fantômes, la plupart extérieurs au château, entrèrent de tous côtés, envahissant le centre de la salle et se mettant à danser, comme s'ils étaient en boîte de nuit.

Les professeurs étaient tous très choqués et les élèves très surpris. Le directeur lui-même semblait être très étonné même s'il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquez ce qui ce passe ici ?

Peeves s'approcha de lui et lui hurla dans les oreilles un :

JOYEUX ANNVERSAIRE !

- Oh merci ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui… Allez, que tous profitent de cette fête !

Les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs, ne voulant pas rater une occasion de s'amuser, rejoignirent les fantômes. Seuls les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall, ainsi qu'une très grande majorité de Sangs-Purs se refusèrent à cette soirée.

- Draco, pourquoi tu ne danses pas ?

Gabriel s'était silencieusement glissé derrière lui et l'enlaçait, son torse touchant le dos de blond.

On pu lire le trouble dans les yeux gris, ainsi qu'on pu entendre la respiration du propriétaire de ces yeux se faire plus difficile.

- Ha… Harry. Les Sangs-Purs ne dansent pas sur de la musique moldue. Et encore moins parmi des être inférieurs.

Gabriel, profondément choqué par ces paroles, se détacha violemment de Draco et lui lança un regard très douloureux avant de s'enfuir an courant hors de la Salle.

Il se réfugia au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

**

* * *

Pov Gabriel**

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi parle-t-il des autres comme s'ils étaient de nuisances ?

Ceux qui sont moldus, ou qui viennent de familles moldus ne sont pas inférieurs.

Métatron est moldu.

Les sorciers lui sont-ils supérieurs ?

Bien sûr que non !

Oh… Rochel, Sacha, vous me manquez tellement. Je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir seul ici mais… ici n'est pas ma place.

Ils ne sont pas comme moi. Ils pensent savoir, ils pensent connaître ce qu'est la vie mais… Ils ne comprennent rien aux vraies valeurs.

Mais je dois être fort !

Je suis en mission, et la Rose Noire n'a jamais failli ! (_Ndb: bien dit!)_

**Fin Pov Gabriel**

* * *

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas dans l'escalier qui menait jusqu'en haut de la tour.

Il reprit son masque de froideur et s'appuya, le regard dans le lointain, contre la rambarde le séparant du vide.

- Harry, Harry, oh ! Je suis tellement désolé je…

Gabriel ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui parler.

- De quoi es-tu désolé ? De ce que tu as dis à propos des gens qui ne sont pas comme toi, ou alors tu me dis ça parce que tu as peur de te retrouver seul, _Malfoy_ ?

Gabriel se retourna pour voir l'impact de ses paroles sur le blond.

Ce dernier paraissait choqué et très triste.

**

* * *

Pov Draco**

…

Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête ?

Je viens de perdre mon seul ami pour _ça _? A cause de l'éducation de mon _père_… ou plutôt de mon _géniteur_.

Je me sens glisser le long du mur, des larmes coulent librement sur mes joues.

Tous mes beaux principes _Malfoyens _fondent comme neige au soleil.

Dans mon désespoir, je ne remarque pas qu'Harry s'est rapproché de moi, une petite lueur de regret dans les yeux.

Mais lorsqu'il essuie mes larmes et m'enlace je ne peux l'ignorer.

J'essaye de me libérer de cette étreinte, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Mais il ne me laisse pas partir.

Il me murmure des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

Je les entends mais je n'en saisi pas le sens.

_« Chuut…là…calme toi…je suis désolé…ressemble tant à Rochel comme ça… »_

Rochel !

Qui est-ce ?

Mon corps se tend, je sens une fureur sans nom s'emparer de tout mon être. Mais lorsque je croise ses magnifiques émeraudes me regardant avec inquiétude, mon âme s'apaise.

**Fin Pov Draco**

* * *

- Harry… Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais de tellement atroce pour que ça te mettes dans cet état de tristesse mais… je veux me décharger l'âme de ce crime envers toi.

Gabriel lui sourit gentiment et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

- Eh bien, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure m'a profondément choqué parce que…en fait… il y a quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément qui est moldu. Sans lui je ne serais certainement pas là aujourd'hui. Alors je ne trouve pas que je lui sois supérieur parce que je suis un sorcier !

- Je… Je ne savais pas…

Et…que veux-tu dire par « pas là aujourd'hui » ?

- Heu… Ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu le saches maintenant. Mais je te promets qu'un jour je t'expliquerai tout. Et pour te faire pardonner…

Ah…oui je sais ! Allons en bas et tu danseras avec moi.

- Quoi ! Je…Non…Heu…D'accord.

- Merci Dray de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix !

Gabriel le tira alors avec un grand sourire durant tout le trajet.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle et rencontrèrent Peeves, qui se mit au garde-à-vous devant Gabriel.

-Mon général ! Mission accomplie !

-Repos soldat !

- Au fait, vous aviez raison, c'est bien plus amusant que de boucher des serrures !

-Merci beaucoup Peeves, c'était génial. Mais maintenant je vais en profiter moi aussi.

- Harry…Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a mis sur pieds tout ça.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est pas génial ?

Sans attendre de réponses il entraîna Draco sur la _piste de danse_.

Gabriel, sur le rythme de la musique, commença une danse déchaînée. Draco eut de mal à suivre cet excellent danseur au début, mais réussit à se hisser à son niveau. Après près d'une heure de danse endiablée, la musique changea pour laisser place à une autre, bien plus sensuelle et enflammée.

_« El tango de Roxanne » _**(1)**

_Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
Mad! _

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

_Roxanne!_

_Roxanne! _

_You don't have to put on that red light!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne!  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Roxanne!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight!  
Roxanne!  
Roxanne!  
Roxanne!  
Roxanne!_

La plupart, ne pouvant danser assez bien pour ce genre de musique, se retirèrent pour regarder les deux seules personnes encore présentes sur la piste.

S'en suivi alors un combat de plus en plus chaud entre les deux garçons. Leurs corps flirtant sans la moindre gêne.

Cette danse les hypnotisa tous. Comment peut-on danser avec autant de violence et de passion en même tant ?

Mais tous remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nul ne saurais dire ce que c'était mais tous le savais.

_C'était Rochel qui aurait dû danser avec moi, pas Draco. Voilà tout._

_Me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait…_

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, on ne put entendre que leurs souffles saccadés. Rugit-alors un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, le directeur, après les avoir tous remerciés d'avoir pensé à son anniversaire, les renvoya au lit.

Ils y allèrent tous, fatigués de cette soirée.

Mais il était sûr qu'ils rêveraient tous d'une danse plus que sensuelle entre deux princes.

* * *

Dans la Salle, le professeur McGonagall s'approcha du directeur.

- Ils ont bien dansé, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

-Oh oui, Minerva.

- Au fait, Albus, votre anniversaire n'était-il pas en Avril ?

-Euh…oops ! _(Ndb: lool!)_

**

* * *

(1) Ahh wi ! La chanson… En fait, j'ai pris celle de moulin rouge, à la fin avec le danseur de tango et la prostituée. J'ai juste zappé les passages de Christian. Pour ceux qui la connaissent, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est parfaite pour qqch de _sensuel, enflammé, violent, passionné,… ?_** Ahh wi ! La chanson… En fait, j'ai pris celle de moulin rouge, à la fin avec le danseur de tango et la prostituée. J'ai juste zappé les passages de Christian. Pour ceux qui la connaissent, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est parfaite pour qqch de 

Voilà, voilà c'est tout pour cette fois.

Ah wi, on m'a posé deux questions très importantes qui se rejoignent en fait.

Alors, oui Gabriel est, sera et restera fou amoureux de Rochel jusqu'à la mort et au-delà !

Et pour savoir si Draco se trouvera quelqu'un hé bah va falloir attendre !

N'oubliez pas que l'amour n'est jamais facile. J'adore ces histoires où tout va bien, amour réciproque etc.… Mais n'oubliez pas que ça arrive rarement les coups de foudre. Il faut attendre un peu !

Bon, pour ce qu'il en est de Rochel et Sacha… hé ben le prochain chapitre leur sera consacré !

Ce n'est pas bien ça ?

N'oubliez pas les review… Yen a qui ont, pour le même nombre de chapitres, près de 400 reviews !

Je n'en demande pas tant mais juste un peu quoi…

Aussi non, j'ai aucun moyens de savoir si ce que j'écris est bien ou alors tellement nul que personne ne veut le lire.

★ Jully Reed ★


	12. Bonnes nouvelles et lettre

**Les deux roses**

**Bonnes nouvelles et lettre**

Dans un quartier mal famé de Londres, aux alentours de minuit, une ombre se glissait furtivement à l'intérieur d'un bar fréquenté essentiellement par de gros mafieux.

C'est à cet endroit qu'ils faisaient leurs affaires en général.

L'ombre continua d'avancer silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'un géant, l'un des gardes du corps de Masanobu, Yakusa assez influent au Japon, la repère.

Il l'amena donc devant son chef.

- Monsieur, il s'est introduit ici.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas ? Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il voulait….

Toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. Ils observaient tous le curieux duel entre un mafieux japonais influent et… un adolescent !

- Bien… qui es-tu enfant ? Et que cherchais-tu ici ?

L'_adolescent_ se releva (il était tombé sous l'impulsion du géant) et se dépoussiérât lentement. Il releva la tête et tous purent observer la lueur dans le regard de cet être.

Une lueur de folie froide, meurtrière.

- On m'a donné un nom à la naissance mais on me connait plus sous le pseudonyme de la Rose blanche.

Le bar tout entier résonna sous les rires de ses occupants.

- Mais bien sûr mon petit, et tu crois qu'on va te croire ? La Rose Blanche est le plus grand tueur de toute l'Angleterre. On la craint même à l'étranger.

Elle n'a aucun équivalent, personne ne peut la surpasser.

Un autre mafieux se leva pour continuer le petit discours.

- Il n'y a que la Rose Noire qui la dépasse. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus entendu parler d'elle. Si tu es, comme tu le prétends la Rose Blanche, dis-nous où est passé ton alter-ego !

- Il est au collège bien sûr !

Et sur ces derniers mots, Rochel (vous l'aviez reconnu) sortit son arme et tira sur Masanobu, qui tomba raide mort. Tous les autres occupants sortirent leur arme mais cela ne suffit pas.

Le blond enchaîna coups de pieds dans le bas ventre et coups avec le tranchant de la main dans la nuque.

Il tira sur tous.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il regarda autour de lui.

Des dizaines de corps étaient étalés là, sans vie. Seuls les gardes du corps de ces hommes étaient encore en vie, assommés mais en vie.

Rochel, mit son oreillette et dit assez distinctement :

- Mission accomplie. Venez faire le ménage.

Il sortit ensuite une magnifique rose blanche de sa poche et la lança au-dessus de tous les cadavres.

Ceci fait, il repartit chez lui, pour prendre une bonne douche et s'enfoncer dans le lit de Gabriel, celui-ci étant retourné chez les _"Dursley"_.

Il dormait toujours là depuis que son ange était parti. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui dès qu'il n'était plus en mission.

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il était de sortie presque tout les soirs. Métatron voyait bien l'état de désespoir dans lequel était son protégé.

Il ne voyait son ange que pendant les vacances d'été. C'était la plus belle période de l'année pour eux deux. Malheureusement Sacha ne pouvait être présent à leur côté.

Il était Tsar à présent.

L'amour de ses deux protégés n'avait cessé de grandir. Ils avaient aujourd'hui 15 et 17 ans et ils ne voyaient l'avenir qu'ensemble. Rochel avait d'ailleurs demandé Gabriel en mariage un soir de juillet. Gaby s'était évidemment empressé d'accepter. Ils passèrent leur dernière nuit _ensembles. _

(Désolé pas de lemon… une autre fois peut-être)

* * *

Loin de là, dans un magnifique bureau, étaient assissent trois personnes. L'une d'un côté du bureau, installée sur un grand fauteuil digne d'un roi, et les deux autres lui faisaient face, installés -eux- sur des très beaux sièges.

Ils semblaient être dans une grande discussion.

- Mais, votre altesse, nous devons faire attention. Les anciens dirigeants veulent se venger. Cela fait près de cinq ans que vous échappez de peu à diverses tentatives d'assassinats. Vous avez repris le pouvoir, certes, mais il faut vous protéger.

- Vous n'avez que seize ans bon sang ! Je refuse de vous voir gâcher la jeunesse qu'il vous reste, simplement parce que vous risquez de mourir en sortant de votre bureau.

- Bien, je ne voulais pas quitter Moscou, trop de choses dépendaient de ma présence ici. Mais aujourd'hui cela n'a guère d'importance d'où je dirige mon pays. Je vais partir. Je vais en profiter pour avoir des vacances et revoir mes amis.

- Vous allez en Angleterre ?

- En effet, à Poudlard plus précisément. Je vous charge des formalités.

- Bien votre altesse.

Les deux ministres prirent congé et laissèrent le Tsar dans ses réflexions. Il prit une feuille et un stylo et commença à rédiger une lettre.

_Gabriel, Rochel,_

_Je vais enfin vous revoir, cela fait près de quatre ans qu'on ne s'est plus vu. A part notre correspondance et les journaux, je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de vous._

_Toi, Rochel, tu es devenu le plus grand tueur d'Europe et tu es dans les premiers d'Asie. Je sais que tu as enchaîné missions sur missions pour oublier que ton ange n'était pas auprès de toi._

_Gabriel… n'en parlons même pas. Tu es celui qui en a le plus fait il me semble._

_- Tu as été rechercher la pierre philosophale (ça nous a permit de rembourser toutes nos dettes, malheureusement elle s'est brisée. Trop vieille il me semble)._

_- Tu as été affronter un basilique pour "sauver" une jeune fille, même si le basilique est toujours vivant et ton nouvel animal de compagnie et que le journal de Jedusor t'as aidé au long de ces années, après tout, c'est plus facile de parler de meurtres avec un psychopathe intelligent non ?…_Oo

_- Sirius Black, ton…parrain…s'est évadé de prison pour tuer un rat. Il a rejoint nos rangs aujourd'hui ? Et un sorcier de plus ! Tu es génial Gaby. D'ailleurs si j'ai bien compris ce que Rochel m'a dit il vous a donné sa bénédiction et il s'est "rapproché" de maître Uriel…_

_A quand le mariage ?_

_Et grâce à lui nous avons aussi Rémus Lupin, un sorcier loup-garou qui nous a rejoint. Je pense qu'il s'est rapproché de Michaël. Je n'en suis pas certain. _

_- Tu as été sélectionné par je ne sais pas trop bien quoi pour devenir le quatrième champion de Poudlard. Cette année a été dure pour toi. Heureusement que ton ami te soutenait…_

_Draco Malfoy… quelle ironie que tu te sois lié d'amitié avec le jeune frère de Rochel. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas pris trop mal. Mais si j'ai compris tout ce que tu m'as raconté sa vie n'a pas été toute rose non plus. Leur géniteur est un être infâme. Menacer de tuer sa mère s'il n'obéissait pas._

_D'ailleurs, en y repensant, j'ai l'impression que c'est Narcissa qui a abandonné Rochel… mais pour le sauver de cette vie d'horreurs._

_Il faudra la sortir de là et lui poser la question. Peut-être que Rochel aura une famille après tout._

_Donc tu as dû accomplir trois tâches. Le plus difficile pour toi a été de ne pas tirer une balle entre les deux yeux de l'autre-là… Voldemort il me semble._

_Ca a dû être atroce et traumatisant comme expérience. Même pour toi._

_Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'aurais apprécié être à tes côtés moi aussi._

_Vous vous êtes fiancés ?_

_Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle. Je suis très heureux pour vous mais certainement pas surpris. Il me semble que tous savaient que vous finiriez ensemble._

_Je vous ai dit que nous nous reverrions enfin._

_Vous vous poser certainement des questions. Eh bien, sachez que mes ministres veulent me voir en sécurité et que donc je pars pour Poudlard !_

_(Drôle d'endroit pour la sécurité mais bon, ça va me permettre de VOUS revoir.)_

_Oui, j'ai bien dit "vous". J'ai tout arrangé avec Métatron. Je vais à Poudlard parce que je suis en danger ici. J'ai donc demandé à Métatron de me donner un garde du corps très efficace. Et devinez qui est le plus efficace ? Et oui, c'est Rochel. Je pars donc pour Poudlard avec Rochel dans mes bagages. C'est pas génial ça ?_

_Nous seront tous deux répartis en sixième si tout va bien._

_Quelqu'un a une préférence pour la maison ?_

_Serpentard ou Serdaigle je suppose. Nous déciderons de cela sur place._

_Il faudra faire très attention avec Dumbledore. Il est trop intelligent pour son bien. Dès que le problème Voldemort sera réglé on s'occupera de lui._

_(Cf. ordre de Métatron)_

_Bien, encore une ou deux choses à régler. Que devons nous faire pour Draco Malfoy ?_

_Et, est-ce que je ramène des chevaux ou des motos ? J'hésite encore._

_Les motos sont plus pratiques mais est-ce quelles fonctionneront à Poudlard ? Et puis, je sais bien que ton cheval te manque Gaby, ne fais pas l'innocent !_

_Ou alors je prends les deux…_

_Choix difficile. _

_Tu m'a bien dis qu'il y avait un grand parc autours du château Gaby ?_

_Je suppose donc que les chevaux seront plus indiqués pour les balades._

_Voilà qui est réglé. Je vais en prendre un de plus, pour ton ami. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se sente rejeté alors qu'il va faire partie de la famille._

_Oh et, Rochel… Tu as intérêt à être agréable avec ton petit frère !_

_Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'ai de nombreuses malles à préparer et des chevaux à aller chercher (héhé)._

_On se revoit en septembre mes amis ?_

_Amitiés sincères,_

_Alexander Romanov, Tsar de toutes les Russies, dit Sacha, le tigre de Sibérie (etc.…, pas envie d'écrire la suite)_

Après avoir dupliqué et scellés les lettres il siffla deux fois et deux faucons entrèrent. Il leur attacha les lettres et ils s'envolèrent vers leurs destinataires.

Sacha quitta alors son bureau pour se diriger vers ses appartements….

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. Je sais que j'ai zappé bon nombres d'années mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité de les y mettre.

Après tout, je suis le schéma des livres et à part quelques variantes tout ce passe de la même façon.

En plus, il fallait bien qu'ils se rejoignent à un moment, et le faire quand ils n'ont que 11,12 et 13 ans n'était pas très…hum… constructif !

Donc pour le moment on est arrivé à la fin du mois de juillet, Rochel va à Moscou rejoindre Sacha pour ensuite aller à Poudlard et Gaby est chez les Dursley (des sosies, vous le savez bien) et rejoindra bientôt le QG de l'ordre du Phoenix.

Ca va tuer pcq il y a pleins de Gryffy et que lui est un Serpentards ascendant Serdaigle(à Gaby).

Ca va être chaud, moi je vous le dit.

Mélange explosif que tout cela !

★ Jully Reed ★


	13. Lettre et QG de l’ordre du poulet rôti

**Les deux roses**

**Encores des lettre et QG de l'ordre du poulet Rôti**

Assit sur une des balançoires du parc, normalement désert à cette heure avancée, Gabriel ferma les yeux pour savourer ces instant de sérénité.

Ce dernier mois avait été mouvementé. Entre les missions et les entraînements, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de moment seul avec Rochel.

_Rochel… Cette nuit passée avec lui avait été merveilleuse. Et puis, il était fiancé maintenant !_

Il regarda amoureusement la bague qu'il avait à l'annulaire gauche. Un simple anneau argenté avec une petite rose en aigue-marine incrustée.

_J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de problèmes avec Draco… Je crois qu'il est amoureux de moi. Le pauvre… Je me sens presque mal à tout lui cacher._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, des hiboux, chouettes et autres rapaces vinrent de poser près de lui.

Après les avoir débarrassées de leurs courriers et de leurs paquets, il en prit une et commença à lire.

* * *

**Mon cher filleul, (1)**

**Avant toute chose, laisse-moi tue souhaiter un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!**

**Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu assister à ta fête au Q.G. Tu m'en a certainement voulu (à moins qu'un certain blond t'ai bien réconforté… Ah oui ! Félicitation pour vos fiançailles….) mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.**

**Depuis que Voldemort est de retour le vieux m'a demandé (à comprendre : ordonné) de mettre à sa disposition un des manoirs Black. Celui du Square Grimmaurd. Pour y installer l'Ordre du Phénix (quelques personnes qui sont _sensées_ se battre de leur plein gré contre Voldemort).**

**Enfin, tu verras ça pas toi-même puisque tu viens passer le mois d'août ici, ordre du vieux.**

**Granger et les Weasley seront là…. **

**(Ne te frappe pas la tête contre un mur s'il-te-plaît !)**

**Mais Rémus et moi aussi !! Et Rogue passera de temps en temps (est-il au courant pour les BA ?).**

**Mais bon, je vais te laisser en compagnie de ton cadeau : un mamba noir. C'est chouette hein ? Un des serpents venimeux le plus rapide au monde mais qui paraît inoffensif (tient, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un ça….).**

**Allez, bys mon adorable petit serpent,**

**Ton parrain qui t'aime,**

**S. Black**

**Ps : Uriel te remet son bonjour et… désolé il faut que je te laisse. Je suis un peu occupé en ce moment.

* * *

**

Gabriel sourit doucement à la fin de la lecture. Il se doutait bien à quoi pouvait être occupé son cher parrain. Surtout si Uriel était dans la même pièce…

Il se penche sur le colis au couvercle percé. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique serpent bleu-gris dont les écailles brillaient sous la lumière du réverbère… en train de dormir paisiblement.

Cet adorable rampant se réveilla doucement alors qu'il passait son doigt sur le dessus de sa tête.

$$ -Mmmmh mais quel est l'idiot qui me réveille comme sssssa ?! Je faisssssait un beau rêve moi !

Gabriel rigola doucement, il semblerait que son nouvel anima était assez parresseux.

-Mon nom est Gabriel. On t'a offert pour mon anniversssssaire.

Quel est ton nom petit serpent ?

-Petit ? C'est moi que tu ossssse traiter de petit ! Je vais te…

-Attends ! Tu n'es pas petit. SSSSSe n'est qu'un petit nom gentil. (Et puis c'est vrai… tu ne fais même pas 50 cm de long).

-Oh ! Eh bien trouve m'en un autre parssssse que je n'aime pas ssssselui-là en plusssss je sssssuis une fille! Une prinsssssessssse qui plussss est. Mon père est un magnifique serpent-roi !

-Un serpent-roi?! Je pensssssais que tu étais un, pardon une, sssssimple mamba.

-Eh bah ssss'est raté le deux pattes ! Ma mère s'est reproduite avec les serpent-roi et l'a ensuite tué.

-Très bien, très bien. Que penssssses-tu de Hime ?

- Hime ? Qu'est-ssssse que sssssa veut dire ?

-Eh bien, puisssssque tu es tellement géniale je te laissssse chercher sssssa toute ssssseule. $$

boude

Le serpent se retourna dans sa boîte et bouda son nouveau maître. Mais Gabriel, la trouvant vraiment adorable la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques douces paroles et la caressa doucement. La jeune serpent, après avoir émit un bruit ressemblant à un ronronnement s'endormi.

Gabriel prit ensuite la lettre suivante.

* * *

**Mon petit loup,**

**Joyeux anniversaire ! (encore une fois, magnifique fête).**

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te raconter puisqu'on vient de se quitter mais j'ai pensé que ça te serait peut-être utile. (Sirius ne pense vraiment à rien !)**

**On se verra demain aux alentours de 10h00, je fais partie de « l'expédition » (no comment) qui doit venir te chercher.**

**Ci-joint, la liste des membres de l'Ordre.**

**A bientôt le louveteau,**

**R.J. Lupin **

**Ps : Michaël te passe son bonjour

* * *

**

Après avoir ranger la lettre dans une poche intérieure, il déballa son cadeau et y trouva un livre intitulé :

« Mamba noir et autres croisements, tout ce qu'il faut savoir ».

Il sourit doucement et plaça le livre dans la boîte d'Hime.

Il prit ensuite la lettre de Poudlard où il y avait la liste des fournitures à acheter et un petit mot du vient qui lui annonçait qu'on allait venir le chercher.

Il grimaça légèrement et entreprit d'ouvrir les trois dernières lettres. Une de Sacha (Nda : vais pas la remettre dans son intégralité puisque c'est celle que Sacha à écrite au chap. d'avant), une de Rochel et la dernière celle de Dray.

* * *

**Gabriel, Rochel,**

**Je vais enfin vous revoir, cela fait près de quatre ans qu'on ne s'est plus vu. A part notre correspondance et les journaux, je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de vous.**

**(…)**

**On se revoit en septembre mes amis ?**

**Amitiés sincères,**

**Alexander Romanov, Tsar de toutes les Russies, dit Sacha, le tigre de Sibérie (etc.…, pas envie d'écrire la suite)

* * *

**

Gabriel n'en cru pas ses yeux. Alors, ils allaient de nouveau être réunis ? Mais pourquoi Métatron ne lui avait rien dit ? Bah, ce n'est pas important après tout…

Après s'être remis de sa joie il ouvrit la lettre de son amour et ne pu lire que :

* * *

**Mon ange, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vais prendre l'avion pour Moscou dans quelques minutes. Je voulais juste tu redire que je t'aime avant de partir. On se revoit en septembre. Je t'aime, R.K.

* * *

**

Et, glissée dans l'enveloppe, il pu découvrir le bouton d'une rose blanche.

La lettre était vraiment courte mais le message était bien passé….

Gabriel, glissa le début de rose dans ses cheveux et attrapa la dernière lettre. Celle de Draco.

* * *

**Salut Harry,**

**J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien. **

**Heureux anniversaire.**

**Ici c'est l'horreur. Je ne vois presque plus ma mère et ma mère veut accélérer mon apprentissage pour que je devienne mangemort. Qu'elle horreur. Comment pourrais-je devenir mangemort ? Ce sont des idiots et des barbares. Aucune finesse. Et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… complètement psychopathe. Au départ je suis d'accord avec lui mais là le pouvoir lui est monté à la tête. Il n'a plus aucun but, sauf celui de la guerre et de la torture gratuite.**

**L'horreur….**

**Sinon, mon père m'a confié une mission. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix… je veux vivre moi.**

**Il m'a demandé de me lier avec un étudiant qui doit arriver cette année.**

**Alexander Romanov. Il est Tsar de Russie.**

**Je suppose que le Seigneur des ténèbres veuille soit lui proposer une alliance, soit le tuer... On verra bien avec le temps.**

**Bon, il faut que je te laisse.**

**Fortes amitiés,**

**D.L. Malfoy**

**Ps : j'espère que tin cadeau te plaira. Ca pourra t'aider avec tes « rêves »….

* * *

**

Gabriel dû se faire violence pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Il aimait bien Draco. Et il savait aussi ce qu' « accélérer mon apprentissage » voulait dire. Draco risquerait d'y laisser sa peau s'il n'était pas à la hauteur…

Et dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire…

Par contre le point sur la « mission » était presque risible… Dire que c'étaient son « frère » qu'il devra surveiller. Parce qu'évidemment si Dray lui avait révéler tout ça c'était pour qu'il l'aide…

Il déballa ensuite le cadeau et découvrit un bracelet avec des boules bleues/argentées.

_Une pensine portative_

Bien sûr que ça allait l'aider ! Pouvoir se décharger des ces maudites visions et les avoir tout de même en permanence sur soi.

_Merci Dray…._

Le lendemain à 10h00 précise des bruits de transplanages se firent entendre. Il descendit et salua chaleureusement Lunard et « poliment » les autres.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir… quelqu'un risquerait d'attaquer paraît-il…

_Stupides bâtards ! Un jour, je le jure devant Dieu, je vous tuerai tous !

* * *

_

Manoir Black, 22h30

Gabriel était allongé sur le dos, les bras croisé derrière la tête sur le grand lit de la chambre qu'on lui avait allouée.

_Heureusement que Sirius est le propriétaire ici, je n'aurais pas supporté partager une chambre avec une des belettes… _

Toc, toc, toc…

- C'est moi, Sirius. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sur !

Sirius entra et prit bien soin de fermer la porte tout en y apposant les sortilèges utiles pour ne pas être dérangé. Dans ses mains se trouvait une sorte de gros attaché-case.

- Alors, tout va bien ? Ta chambre te plaît ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire… Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Evidemment.

Sur ce il lui donné la valise et entama un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce. Il n'oublia cependant pas de rajouter que la présence de Gabriel était souhaitée au petit-déjeuner à 9h00 précise.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Gabriel replaça les sortilèges sur la pièce et tapa le code destiné à ouvrir la mallette :

B.L.A.C.K R.O.S.E

Un déclic se fit entendre et il put enfin sortir l'objet de ses désirs.

Il l'installa sur le bureau, et entreprit d'allumer son ordinateur portable.

Il savait bien que les objets non-magiques n'étaient pas sensés fonctionner dans les lieux magiques, mais il semblerait qu'avec les quelques modifications bénignes qu'ils avaient faites sur les appareils tels que les oreillettes, les portables et les ordinateurs, lui permettait de les utiliser où bon lui semblait.

Quand l'écran s'alluma, il ouvrit tout de suite sa boîte à messages et envoya un mail au boss, contenant une liste des membres de l'Ordre qu'il avait pu croiser, ainsi qu'un plan du manoir.

Une fois, cela fait, il éteignit tout et rangea son Mac **(2)**.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire, dénicha un pyjama et continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois sa toilette finie il partit se coucher, en priant de ne pas faire de cauchemar, liés à une invasion de belettes ou encore à cet idiot qui se croit tout permis… **(3)

* * *

**

**(1) Je tenais juste à rappeler que la relation entre Sirius et Harry c'est parrain/filleul ! Il semblerait que beaucoup se trompe avec oncle et neveu…**

**Je ne vise personne en particulier mais je lis très souvent cette erreur…**

**(2) Personnellement j'utilise un pc mais je sais que les Macs sont plus pratiques pour ce genre de « mission ».**

**(3) Vous saurez qui c'est et ce qu'il a fait au prochain chapitre XD**

Je sais, je sais, c'est court… Mais la suite est quasi finie !! Jvous le jure !! (Du moins… sur papier). Je n'ai juste pas le temps de la taper maintenant à cause des exams de Noël. Donc, je poste ce chapitre comme ça. Même si au départ il devait continuer jusqu'à la rentrée à Poudlard…

TT

Désolée, ne m'en voulez pas !!

Onegai !!

★ Jully Reed ★


	14. Trop de mauvaise foi

**Les deux roses**

****

Trop de mauvaise foi, nuit gravement à la santé** (1)**

Manoir Black, 8h00

Gabriel ouvrit lentement les yeux, tout en essayant de se souvenir pourquoi les draps dans lesquels il reposait, étaient de teinte rouge alors que d'habitude ils étaient d'un somptueux bleu. Il poussa un soupir de désespoir quand il se souvint d'où il était.

Il tendit la main vers sa lampe de chevet pour éclairer la pièce. Il tâtonna la table de nuit pour ne rencontrer qu'une masse dure et inconnue. Il se releva promptement pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait du panier de son serpent. En la voyant dormir ainsi, aussi paisiblement il avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'elle pouvait être aussi casse-pied lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Et surtout aussi dangereuse. A la voir, on aurait dit une petite couleuvre de jardin alors qu'en réalité elle était une hybride mamba/serpent-roi.

_Finalement, elle me ressemble assez,_ songea Gabriel tout en se rallongeant dans son lit.

Il se releva brusquement lorsqu'il entendit de légers coups à la porte. Il prit la dague forgée en argent et décorée de pierrailles noires (cadeau de Linda-aux-griffes-acérées) qu'il gardait en permanence sous son oreille et s'approcha de la porte.

Il l'ouvrit prudemment et fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il reconnu Dedalus Diggle, membre de l'Ordre, mais surtout crétin qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des regards, qui se voulaient séducteurs et langoureux, la veille. Cet employé du ministère n'avait vraiment rien de spécial. Bon, il avait les cheveux châtains clairs tirants sur le roux et de beaux yeux bleus-verts, mais franchement, Gaby préférait les blond aux yeux bleus, et de loin !

Cet idiot faisait partie de l'escorte que le vieux avait composée pour venir le chercher chez les Dursley. **(2)**

Il semblerait que ce dernier l'ait dans l'œil depuis pas mal d'années. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des premiers sorciers à être venu le saluer lorsqu'il avait été avec Hagrid sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Que voulez-vous? Demanda Gabriel d'une voix froide.

L'employé du Ministère, pas effrayé pour deux sous, lui répondit tout naturellement que c'était lui qu'il voulait.

Gabriel aurait pu être effrayé par cette lueur de folie qui brillait dans les yeux noisette de son vis-à-vis. Mais bon, ayant vécu d'un Rochel très jaloux pendant des années, il avait apprit à gérer ce genre de personnage. Le gros problème était de lui régler son compte sans trop attirer l'attention des autres sur ses capacités.

Il cacha donc prudemment la dague dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et, tout en souriant angéliquement à la larve qui lui faisait face, il donna un coup de genoux entre les jambes de Diggle.

Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Gabriel, toujours en souriant gentiment, le poussa sur le palier et ferma la porte de sa chambre à double tour.

Il décida de prendre une doucha rapide et de s'habiller en vitesse. Sirius ne lui avait-il pas dit d'être dans la cuisine à 9h00?

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt _("fichus cheveux, pourquoi Rochel ou Dray sont pas là ?")_, il se rendit dans la cuisine armé de tout son courage pour affronter toute cette basse-cours. Il préféra ignorer les regards pleins de haines de la belette _("Merci Draco")_ et du castor, ceux bourré d'admiration des femmes Weasley et enfin, ceux plutôt compatissant de Sirius, Rémus et des jumeaux. Ne parlons même pas de Rogue, qui n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son journal.

Gaby prit place en bout de table près du maître de potions.

Tous mangèrent dans un silence tendu, jusqu'à ce que Diggle ne descende et s'approche du survivant pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bien sûr, dès qu'il fut assis, la Rose Noire se leva, tout en déclarant que l'appétit lui avait été coupé. Malheureusement pour lui, Molly Weasley ne semblais pas de tout d'accord avec ça…

-Mais enfin Harry, il faut que tu mange mon lapin! Allez, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Des toasts avec de la marmelade. Du bacon et des œufs brouillés? Des petits pains au Nutella? **(3) **

-Non, merci. Et puis j'ai du travail scolaire qui m'attend.

-Ah oui ! C'est bien de travailler comme ça! Vous voyez George, Fréderic ?

-Oui maman. D'ailleurs, on va le suivre et travailler avec lui…

-Qu'en penses-tu?

Et ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et sortirent de la pièce avant même que leur mère n'ait l'occasion de leur répondre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre de leur ami qui ne les avait pas attendus pour monter, ils frappèrent à la porte et attendirent la réponse avant d'entrer. Avec d'autres (comme leurs frères et sœurs) ils ne l'auraient certainement pas fait, mais Gabriel avait gagné leur respect. Ce qui n'est pas chose aisée.

Ils ouvrirent la porte après qu'une voix les ait invités à entrer. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le sanctuaire. Pourquoi sanctuaire? Eh bien, parce qu'en ce lieu ils ne seraient pas juger sur leurs amours mutuelles.

Et oui, Fred et George sont passionnément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il est évident que si leur famille était mise au parfum, ils n'auraient plus qu'à faire leurs bagages ou à prier pour rester en vie. Les Weasley étaient peut-être des amoureux des moldus, ils n'en étaient pas moins bourrés de préjugés concernant les relations homosexuelles. Alors, ne demandons quelle serait leur réaction s'ils apprenaient cet 'inceste'.

Harry, lui ne les avaient pas jugés. A vrai dire, il ne les avait pas on plus encouragés ou réconfortés. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Et ils lui en étaient reconnaissants. Ils étaient traités comme n'importe quel couple d'ami, ni plus ni moins.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau Ryry?

Gabriel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua de faire ce qu'il avait entreprit la veille au soir (à savoir un scanning de tous les plans disponibles de Poudlard et du Manoir Black). Bien sûr, il aurait été risqué de faire cela devant les jumeaux, mais suite à plusieurs discussions avec le Patron, il avait été convenu de les tester pour savoir s'ils pouvaient entrer dans la Famille.

Ce test-ci était un dernier. A savoir, "gardez ce que vous savez pour vous, et ne posez pas de questions". Et il semblerait qu'ils aient réussi une partie du test puisqu'ils ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus. Restait plus qu'à savoir s'ils n'en parleraient à personne…

Lorsque Gabriel eut fini, il les rejoint sur le lit. Ils restèrent là, sans rien dire, appréciant le silence régénérateur.

Silence apaisant vite rompu par de légers coups à la porte.

-Qui est-ce?

-C'est nous! On peut entrer?

-Bien sûr ! La porte est ouverte.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement pour laisser passer Sirius et Rémus.

-Que ce passe-t-il?

-En fait, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ce matin et vous y êtes conviés. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais être prévenu à l'avance pour… pour prendre des dispositions.

-Merci Rémus! Oui c'est une bonne idée. Combien de temps me reste-t-il?

-Il te reste exactement une heure. J'espère que ce sera suffisant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius. Je suis un pro, rappelle-toi !

Tout en parlant, Gaby s'approcha de sa malle. Il l'ouvrit et sortit tous ses vêtements qu'il étala sur le lit. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien dans la malle, il souleva un objet qui était grand comme le fond de la malle… qui semblait même _être_ ce fond. Mais lorsqu'il l'eut sorti tous se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait d'un miroir.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que…

-C'est un truc employé par les prestidigitateurs pour faire croire qu'un objet disparaît dans un coffre. En réalité un miroir est placé au-dessus et fait croire qu'il n'y a plus rien.

En effet, lorsqu'ils regardèrent à nouveau dans la malle ils aperçurent du matériel hautement sophistiqué. Gabriel se pencha dessus et sorti des sortes de boîtes minuscules.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des caméras miniaturisées. Ce ne sont encore que des prototypes, mais c'est diablement efficaces. Je les places dans la salle de réunion, qui est…

- La cuisine. Ils font les réunions dans la cuisine.

-Merci Fred.

-Donc, comme je le disais, je les place dans la cuisine et les relie directement à mon mac. De cette façon je pourrai visionner le tout plus tard et voir si quelque chose m'a échappé _(Ou plutôt renvoyer le tout au QG… Mais bon, ça les jumeaux n'ont pas besoin de le savoir)_.

Heu… Fred, Georges vous faites diversion, compris?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on a l'habitude. Lui répondirent les jumeaux avec un sourire aux lèvres ne présageant rien de bons pour les autres.

C'est donc ainsi que le plan fût mis en place, durant tout le mois qui suivit, il ne se passa pas grand-chose. Entre espionnage, remise en forme pour Sirius, Rémus et les jumeaux, blagues sur les autres habitants du manoir Black et courses tranquilles au Chemin de Traverse rien de spécial ne se passa.

Sauf peut-être l'entrevue entre Dumbledore et les Gryffys de la maisonnée. En effet, il leur avait annoncé la venue du Tsar à Poudlard et ils avaient pour mission de l'espionner et d'essayer de se rapprocher de lui pour le faire entrer dans l'Ordre.

Le directeur avait même osé lui demander à lui, Harry Potter, de faire de même!

_Au moins j'ai une excellente excuse pour lui parler sans éveiller les soupçons…_

Et c'est ainsi que passa le temps jusqu'au premier septembre, jour de la rentrée.

* * *

Gare de King's Cross, 10h45 

Ils arrivèrent à la gare vers 10h45. Ron et Ginny Weasley s'en allèrent retrouver leurs camarades Gryffys, les jumeaux quittèrent la troupe pour rejoindre Lee Jordan qui avait déniché une pieuvre géante (réduite pour le voyage).

-Pour que le calmar se sente moins seul. Avait-il dit.

Il ne restait donc que Gabriel, Molly, Arthur, Charlie et Bill Weasley, Rémus et Sirius sous sa forme de canidé, Tonks (les cheveux roux pour l'occasion), Fol'œil et cet abruti de Dedalus Diggle.

Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de coller le pauvre Gabriel qui commençait à en avoir franchement marre. Il allait le remettre à sa place lorsqu'il remarquât que toute la troupe se tendit. Même Sirius commença à grogner.

Il se retournât et vit Lucius et Draco Malfoy s'avancer vers eux. Le premier arborait un air moqueur et méprisant et le second, un regard désolé tourné vers Gaby.

-Tient, tien, c'est une réunion du poulet grillé ici? Vous n'avez même plus assez d'argent pour vous logé que vous devez faire ça au milieu d'une gare? Vous n'êtes pas discrets avec vos têtes des nigauds ahuris.

-Mieux vaut avoir l'air de nigauds ahuris, comme vous dites, que de l'être monsieur Mal-foi. Lui réplique Rémus.

-Je ne savais pas que les hybrides étaient admis par ici…

-Pourquoi pas ? Si les mangemorts le sont… Répondit calmement Gabriel.

-Monsieur Potter! Vous devriez mieux choisir vos fréquentations…

-Il me semble que n'importe laquelle vaut mieux que la votre. Gronda une voix forte derrière lui.

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était un très beau jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux châtains. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble noir avec une bande bleu partant da la ceinture et traversant le torse jusqu'à l'épaule pour traverser le dos et retrouver la ceinture. **(4)**

Il avait un manteau noir où une grande croix bleue se voyait dans le dos.

Il était assez grand pour son âge et très bien bâti, il ne devrait pourtant pas avoir plus de 16 ans.

Il était entouré par trois personnes.

La première (honneur aux dames) était une jeune femme, qui ne devait avoir plus de 25 ans, plutôt belle. Elle était d'un taille moyenne avec des formes là où il faut et juste ce qu'il faut. Ni trop, ni trop peu. On voyait bien qu'elle était du genre sportif au vu de son ventre plat et de ses jambes fines mais puissantes.

Elle était habillée avec une mini jupe gris foncé et d'un haut violet. Deux lignes blanches ornaient ses vêtements formant une croix. Elle portait de hautes bottes noires à talons de la même couleur que la jupe. Et par-dessus tout, une sorte de long manteau léger, gris lui aussi, complètement ouvert devant et ayant des fentes sur les cotés.

Mais ce qui surprenait le plus était ses cheveux. De longs cheveux atteignant la taille, d'un beau gris. Si on lui posait la question sur la couleur étrange elle vous répondrait que c'est le stress. Mais bon, celui qui la connaissait un tant soit peu savait très bien qu'elle passait deux bonne heure chaque matin dans sa salle de bain à refaire se coloration. **(5)**

La deuxième était aussi une jeune fille. Sans doute sa sœur cadette ou sa cousine. Elle devait avoir 14 ou 15 ans. Elle portait une tunique noire à manches longues qui se terminait en mini jupe à volants. Par-dessus, elle portait une sorte de bustier de couleur bronze où une grande croix noire était cousue. Elle avait de très hautes chaussettes noires avec le bout qui enserrait la cuisse de ce même coloris bronze. Les chaussures était de fine bottines noires qu''on distinguait à peine de la chaussette.

Ses cheveux étaient blonds foncés et retenus en queue haute. **(5)**

Le dernier était un très beau jeune homme vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut noir lui aussi, qui laissait voir son ventre ferme et musclé. Il portait un long manteau noir tout comment le premier. Il portait lui-aussi une crois, bien que pour lui se soit un pendentif d'une blancheur éclatante.

Il était grand, plus grand que tous les autres et avait les cheveux blonds. Ils étaient courts derrière mais les deux mèches de devant qui encadraient son visages atteignaient le bas de son coup. Il avait aussi une fange qui lui recouvrait le front.

_Tient, Rochel à changé de coupe… Même si on voit l'influence de cet animé, Dieu que ça lui va bien! __**(6)**_

Tous les trois portaient des lunettes de soleil et avaient une oreillette dans l'oreille.

-Qui êtes-vous pour me parler sur ce ton? S'offusqua Malfoy senior.

-Et vous, pour qui vous prenez-vous pour oser vous adressez à Sa Majesté comme vous le faites? La jeune femme venait de parler d'une voix si froide que même Gabriel, pourtant habitué, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un très, mais alors là très léger mouvement de recul.

-Mon nom est Lucius Malfoy, je suis un Sang Pur très haut placé au ministère et dans l'estime de notre cher ministre. Répondez-maintenant, qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Alexander Nicolaï Romanov, Tsar de toutes les Russies. Et voici mes gardes du corps et amis: Linda Caroll, Julia Austen et Rochel Knight.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles du Tsar les Malfoy pâlirent. Le premier parce qu'il venait de se mettre l'empereur à dos alors que sa mission consistait à l'approcher pour faire de lui un allier et le second parce qu'il savait que les punitions allaient retomber sur lui.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce père violant qui ne connaissait que les doloris pour bercer son enfant le soir. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire au risque que sa mère se fasse tuer pour sa désobéissance. Cela personne ne le savait, pas même Harry.

Harry, le seul à avoir mis un peu de lumière dans sa vie de ténèbres. Il savait bien que ce denier ne l'aimait pas comme lui il l'aimait. Il était même fiancé, Harry le lui avait annoncé par lettre et maintenant il voyait bien la bague argenté où brillait ce solitaire en forme de rose. Lorsqu'il l'avait su, Draco pensait qu'il voulait mourir. Mais à nouveau, il lui restait sa mère à protéger.

Merlin qu'il haïssait la personne qui lui avait volé son Harry. Lui qui l'aimait tant, il se mourrait d'amour pour une personne qui ne le verrais jamais autrement qu'en simple ami.

Il regarda celui qu'il aimait et manqua un battement de cœur en voyant le visage de ce dernier illuminé par un grand sourire.

Malfoy senior s'éloigna rapidement sous un prétexte quelconque, laissant soin à son fils de payer les pots cassés.

Molly et les autres membres de l'Ordre, excepté Rémus et Sirius s'avancèrent tout sourire vers le russe et ses gardes du corps.

-Merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidés! S'exclama la rousse qui voulu prendre Sacha dans une forte étreinte comme elle l'aurait fait pour un de ses fils.

Mais elle se trouva avec le '9mm' de Rochel pointé entre les deux yeux.

-Quoi a dit que c'était vous que nous sommes venus aider? Interrogea calmement mais glacialement le Tsar.

Les membres de l'Ordre se braquèrent, près à défendre la pauvre femme terrorisée. Mais ce fut Gabriel qui rompit le silence pesant pour dissiper ce léger problème.

-Et qui donc êtes-vous venu secourir, s'il-vous-plaît?

-Une magnifique créature entourée par une bande de rouquins qui porte atteinte à sa beauté. Rochel ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la question posée en laissant traîner un regard lourd de sens sur le pauvre petit ange.

-Oh. Et que feriez-vous à cette créature?

-Nous l'enlèverions et l'emmènerions dans notre compartiment pour lui faire des choses que je n'oserais dire à voix hautes de peur de choquer quelques oreilles trop chastes.

-Eh bien, cela m'a l'air très alléchant comme programme. Qu'attendez-vous donc?

-Bien. Votre altesse, puis-je?

-Fais donc mon ami.

Sacha dû se retenir de rire en voyant les têtes du groupe et de Julia durant l'échange de ses 'frères'. Linda les connaissait depuis plus d'un an et savait donc de quoi il en ressortait. Par contre Julia ne connaissait pas Gaby. Bien sûr elle savait que la Rose Noire était le meilleur effaceur de ce temps mais elle ne savait pas qui elle était. De même, voir Rochel qu'elle avait apprit à connaître durant le voyage essayer de séduire quelqu'un lui paraissait hors de propos.

Sur ce, Rochel rangea son arme et prit Gaby sans ses bras pour le porter comme une princesse. Gabriel partit ans un fou-rire à réveiller tout un cimetière.

Diggle eut un mouvement pour les arrêter mais Patmol l'arrêta en se plaçant devant lui et en montrant les crocs, grognant méchamment.

Rochel posa Gabriel qui s'était arrêté de rire en entendant grogner son parrain. Il voulu intervenir mais ce fut le blond qui réagit le premier. Il plaça son ange dans les bras de Sacha et s'approcha du pot de colle ambulant. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur du chien noir qui arrêta de grogner lorsqu'il sentit la main de Rochel lui caresser gentiment la tête.

-Aurais-tu un problème? Lui demanda glacialement Rochel.

-C'est toi mon problème! Tu débarques ici, et tu te permets d'emmener MON copain comme ça.

-Ton copain?! S'écrièrent Sacha, Rochel et Gabriel totalement choqués par le manque de pudeur et l'audace suicidaire de Diggle.

-Parfaitement, MON copain!

Sacha eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir Gabriel qui ne pensait qu'à tuer le rouquin. Par contre, personne ne pensa à retenir le blond qui se rua vers "l'immondice-ayant-insulté-son-fiancé".

-Rochel, non ! S'écria Gabriel.

Dès qu'il entendit les mots de son ange, il arrêta son mouvement, mais laissa son poing en l'air à 2cm du visage de l'abruti.

-Ha ! Tu vois qu'il est de mon côté! S'exclama le rouquin tout sourire.

-Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas lui régler son compte?

Rochel avait l'ai terriblement triste et en colère? Comme si on venait de le trahir. (Il avait perdu ses lunettes lorsqu'il avait pris Gaby, qui gigote beaucoup).

-Il y a de jeunes enfants ici! Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera s'ils voient un cadavre complètement défiguré?

Après cette question rhétorique, le blond baissa son bras mais garda un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-Bien, vous avez raison. _Comme toujours d'ailleurs_… La fin de la phrase fut marmonnée entre les dents de sortes que personne ne compris ce qu'il avait dit

-Allons-y maintenant, le train va partir dans cinq minutes.

La voix du Tsar sembla tous les réveiller puisque Rochel prit Gabriel par la main pour l'attirer dans le train. Les deux jeunes femme prirent les bagages et suivirent, tout en gardant un œil sur le Tsar, qui lui était resté en arrière.

Il avait remarqué que Draco était là, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu viens? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Oui, j'arrive…

* * *

**(1) Je dois vous avouer que je n'avais pas d'idée pour le titre… Bah essayez de vous en contenter, Ok ?**

**(2) Je rappelle que les Dursley sont morts et bien morts. Il ne s'agit que de sosies.**

**(3) Je ne suis pas du tout accro au chocolat (je dois même avouer que je serai incapable de manger un morceau de côté d'or ou autre (beurk)) Mais on ne se refait pas, le Nutella je m'en passe pas !**

**(4) Je ne suis pas très bonne en description, alors pour celui que ne comprend pas très bien, qu'il aille sur Google images et tape 'dernier tsar de Russie'. Vous tomberez sur une photo de Nicolas II dans cet habit (enlevez juste les dorures et les médailles)**

**(5) J'ai les images de ce que je décris… Ces tenues ne viennent pas de moi, désolée… (Si quelqu'un souhaite les voir je peux les envoyer pas mail. A moins que je ne crée un blog. Qu'en pensez-vous?)**

**(6) Le premier qui trouve de où vient cette coiffure aura droit à une super dédicace au prochain chapitre et surtout une avance de 3 jours sur les autres ! Un indice, celui ou celle qui la porte n'a pas du tout les cheveux blonds et est fleuriste à mis temps **

Wiii je sais, c'est très tard… Mais bon, difficile d'écrire quand on est privée d'internet et qu'on a le syndrome de la page blanche… GOMEN GOMEN.

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, malgré son retard.

Laissez vos critiques (positives ou négatives)

★ Jully Reed ★


	15. Rentrée des plus intéressantes

**Les deux roses**

Misère, je sais, je sais, je prends immensément de temps pour écrire… Et je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est plus le syndrome de la page blanche !! Ouf, sauvée. En fait, je ne trouve pas une minute à moi. Je suis enfin en rhéto (en dernière année quoi) et je ne sais plus quoi faire! J'ai peur de l'avenir. D'un côté je rêvé de me tirer de mon bahut pour enfin me lancer dans la 'vrai' vie… mais d'un autre, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerai beaucoup faire de l'économie mais je ne pense pas avoir les qualifications requises… en clair, je suis un cas irrécupérable en mathématiques. Y a vraiment un blocage chez moi.

Voilà, voilà, alors entre cours normaux, cours de rattrapage, travaux et interros, réunion comme membre active de mon collège et le reste… Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire (même pas le temps de me trouver un petit ami… je suis seule, irrévocablement seule). Et pis, je suis entrée en déprime. Savez-vous ce qui est pire que la rupture avec un petit ami? Moi je vais vous le dire: la trahison de sa meilleure amie. Vous vous imaginez vous, neuf ans d'amitié merveilleuse et puis, hop, du jour au lendemain, plus rien? Silence? Elle ne vous adresse plus la parole que pour vous rabaisser plus bas que terre, cherche tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de vous pourrir la vie.

Alors, c'est dur d'écrire sur l'amour et l'amitié alors que rien de tel n'existe chez vous à ce moment-là. Enfin, je vais faire un effort.

* * *

Bon, sur une note plus joyeuse, le gagnant du petit concours du dernier chapitre est…suspense… LIARANA !! Ca vient bel et bien d'Aya (Ran) de Weiss Kreuz. Je précise qu'il s'agit de la première saison )

Manga/anime très difficile à critiquer je trouve. Beaucoup d'éléments (dont les personnages et le fait qu'ils sont des tueurs) font que j'adore franchement cet anime par contre d'autres (comme le scénario, _pourri_, à mon humble avis) font qu'il n'est pas à regarder d'une traite.

* * *

Bon place à l'histoire (ENFIN !!!! Oui, je sais! Pfiii)**

* * *

Rentrée des plus intéressantes**

Draco était un peu perdu mais, consentit à suivre le Tsar vers le train. Il le tira jusqu'à un certain compartiment où il pu observer son Harry dans les bras du garde du corps. En fait, Gaby était allongé sur la banquette, reposant contre le torse de son fiancé. Ce dernier s'amusant à faire et à défaire sa tresse. Une telle atmosphère de sérénité était difficile à imaginer dans ce train où les gamins courraient dans tous les sens.

Lorsque Sacha ouvrit la porte, deux regards perçant vinrent se placer sur eux. Mais alors que Gaby sourit de toutes ses dents à Sacha, Draco, lui, n'eut droit qu'à un regard méprisant de la part du plus âgé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?

La voix grave de blond résonna dans le compartiment.

-Ro'! Je t'ai déjà dit que Dray était mon ami. Soit plus gentil veux-tu!?

Gaby s'était retourné et faisait face à son fiancé maintenant. Il savait bien que Rochel n'aimerait sûrement pas Draco, mais tout de même! N'était-ce pas lui qui, des années auparavant, lui avait demandé d'être aimable avec Draco Malfoy? Qu'il ruine toute ces années de travail pour gagner la confiance du petit blond était intolérable. Et puis…Il s'y était attaché à ce petit blond. Une fois que l'on avait passé toutes ses barrières, on découvrait une personne charmante, quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait rester des heures à discuter sans se prendre la tête.

-Très bien, si tu insistes.

-Merci mon Rochel!

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il se pencha et embrassa son fiancé, sans gêne aucune pour les deux autres garçons présents dans le compartiment.

-Hum hum… Je sais bien que vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis plus d'un mois mais moi ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu mon ange. Alors, laisses-moi en profiter Rochel! Et avec ça, il tira Gaby et l'installa sur ses genoux, alors qu'il s'était assis sur la banquette opposée. Même si Rochel était un peu frustré, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ces retrouvailles toutes mignonnes. Il détourna le regard pour le poser sur son…frère.

Ce dernier était resté là, debout, un air de confusion dansant sur son visage. Le pauvre, il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment se faisait-il que son Harry embrasse le blond, et maintenant fasse un gros câlin au Tsar? Ca n'avait plus aucun sens. Il sentit alors qu'on l'observait et il se tourna vers le grand blond, Ro', comme avait dit Harry. Il vit que ce dernier lui souriait. Mais un de ces sourires qui fait froids dans le dos, un de ces sourires qui dit "je vais bientôt te bouffer, et je vais bien m'amuser". Un sourire mauvais.

-Alors, tu ne t'assois pas? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur?

-Bien sûr que non!

_Calmes-toi Draco. Tu ne va quand même pas te laisser impressionner par ce type!_

-Dray, laisses-moi te présenter Alexander Romanov, dit Gaby, et Rochel Knight, mon fiancé!

-Fi…fiancé !?

-Et oui le blondinet, je suis son fiancé. Alors tu pourrais arrêter de le reluquer comme s'il était à toi?

-Rochel! Pardonne-le Dray. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, ne le prends pas personnellement.

-Hum bien. Alors… heu… Depuis quand vous vous connaissez? Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés?

-Ah ça je peux raconter!

Et c'est avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme que Sachacommença une longue et belle histoire à propos d'enfants vivants à Privet Drive pour leur sécurité, et comment ils ont rencontré un petit ange tout seul dans le parc. Ils ont sympathisés et Rochel, au lieu de ne protéger que le tsar, avait décidé d'aussi protéger le petit brun contre les autres enfants, qui n'étaient pas gentils. Ensuite, alors qu'ils avaient respectivement 10, 11et 9 ans, Sacha et Rochel avaient dû quitter l'Angleterre pour la Russie. Mais chaque été Rochel revenait pour son petit ange parce qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et cet été, il semblerait que Rochel ait demandé sont ange en mariage.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça Sacha! Malheureusement, Sacha lui ne pouvait pas revenir comme il le voulait.

-C'est pour ça que quand j'ai appris que je devais quitter le pays j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de venir à Poudlard pour revoir Gaby.

-Gaby?

-Hum oui. En fait, ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'appeler "petit ange". Tu as dû le remarquer?

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer. Il aurait dû être sourd pour ne pas entendre petit ange tous les 3 mots.

-En fait, c'est parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas mon prénom.

-Non mais c'est vrai! Y a pas idée d'appeler son gosse Harry. **(1)**

-Oui bon. Ils ont donc décidé de me renommer en quelque sorte.

-Et comme il ressemble à un ange, on l'a baptisé Gabriel!

-Ce n'était qu'une idée de gamins mais le nom est resté.

-Je vois.

-Dray, si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Gaby aussi. Ou Harry, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Puisque les personnes proches de toi t'appellent Gaby, je vais évidemment le faire aussi. **(2)**

Cette charmante discussion aurait pu continuer comme ça si la porte n'avait pas coulissé pour laisser apparaître une horde de Gryffondors en sueurs.

Ronald Weasley et sa sœur menait la troupe composée de Finnigan, Thomas et Longdubas.

-Alors c'est vrai? Tu es vraiment le Tsar?

Celui qui a dit que Weasley savait faire preuve de tact est réellement un idiot…

-Oui. Et vous, qui pouvez-vous bien être?

-Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. Ma famille est du côté du bien. Mais tu peux m'appeler Ron.

Et il tendit la main vers Sacha, dans le but évident qu'il la serre et le suive, loin de Malfoy et Potter. Cependant le Tsar se tourna vers Gaby, que Rochel avait récupéré au cours de la discussion, et lui parla d'une voix calme et posée.

-Gaby, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on faisait la manche dans ce train! Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part. J'aurais pu préparer de la petite monnaie pour la donner à ce pauvre sans-abri!

- Excuses-moi Sacha, mais je pense qu'il voulait juste te serrer la main.

-Ooh! Mais mon cher Weasley, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous serrer la main, alors que la votre est sale et pleine de transpiration!

Weasley, après avoir entendu ça devint rouge comme une tomate. On pouvait presque sentir la chaleur se dégager de ses oreilles. Et sans un mot de plus il sortit du compartiment pour aller se réconforter dans les bras de sa petite amie, la dénommée Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffondor.

-Au fait Gaby, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce Weasley avait une petite amie?

-Sacha, t'es vraiment une commère quand tu t'y mets! Et oui, il en a une. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. Elle est en cinquième année et est préfète. Je me suis toujours demandé comment une fille comme elle pouvait être sa copine…

-En fait, c'est parce qu'il l'a sauvée en début de première.

-Hein, comment ça ? Allez, racontes Dray!

-Oui oui, en fait, au début il ne l'a supportée pas parce qu'elle était une miss-je-sais-tout et il le disait haut et fort. Un jour elle s'est enfermée dans les toilettes pour y pleurer. Après, il y a eu le troll et il est parti la chercher sous les supplications de Longdubas. Après ça ils ne se sont plus quittés. Bien sûr, c'était plus pratique d'oublier pourquoi elle était dans ces toilettes… **(3)**

-Ce n'est pas très romantique tout ça!

-Il ne faut pas s'attendre à mieux avec les autres couples de Poudlard, désolé Sacha. Parce qu'il faut que tu sache Dray: Sacha est un incorruptible romantique et sentimentaliste.

-Et alors? Ce ne pose aucun problème. N'est-ce pas petit Dragon?

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement, il fallut un coup de coude de la part de Gaby pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Il leva les yeux pour regarder Sacha qui attendait sa réponse avec une drôle de flamme dans les yeux.

-Heu non. Bien sûr que non. Hum… Au fait, savez-vous dans quelle maison vous serez répartis?

-Hé bien, on ne peut que supposer. Mais je pense que Rochel sera avec toi à Serpentard alors que j'irai à Serdaigle avec Gaby. Quand à Julia… je pense qu'elle ira à Serdaigle. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais.

-A propos des filles… Où sont-elles encore passées?

-Bah, tu les connais Rochel. Elles ont dû se balader pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun danger… et aussi pour voir si un beau mâle ne se cacherait pas dans les environs.

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à la remarque du Tsar.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle Gaby?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elles arriveront à se trouver quelqu'un ici? Moi je pense qu'ils auront tous trop peur des ces deux cinglées pour tenter le coup!

-On verra bien… Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

* * *

Dumbledore regardait les élèves s'installer tout en rigolant et continuant à parler. Il aimait beaucoup cette ambiance. Cela prouvait bien que les enfants lui faisaient tous confiance. Même les Serpentards n'étaient plus autant sur leur garde pour tout vous dire. Il dirigea son regard vers Harry. Même si le garçon était à Serdaigle et un peu froid, il était un bon élément de sa future armée. Il avait en fait tout fait pour… Et lors des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait fait très attention à tout ce que se disait à propos du gamin. Molly l'adorait, et l'instinct d'une mère ne se trompe jamais. Du moins il l'espérait.

Mais si ce que le gamin a dit était vrai, alors il serait d'une grande utilité. En effet, s'il connaissait le Tsar comme il l'avait prétendu, il serait beaucoup plus aisé de l'amener à 'coopérer' avec lui.

Par contre, l'annonce des fiançailles avait eu du mal à passer. Les Weasley avaient été choqués, ils ne supportaient pas l'homosexualité. Mais comme il s'agissait du Garçon-qui-a-survécu ils lui passaient ce "caprice de star", comme ils l'appelaient. Diggle, lui, avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de plus que l'annonce de l'homosexualité du garçon. Et les autres avaient juste été surpris, mais ils s'étaient remis à temps pour le féliciter.

Albus lui-même ne pouvait être gêné par l'homosexualité, avec son histoire… Mais que son arme soit fiancée, avec un tueur Russe qui plus est! Ca il en était hors de question. Il devra s'arranger pour que les mangemorts tuent ce Rochel Knight. De cette façon, Harry et le Tsar seraient avec lui, quoi qu'il fasse…

Les pensées de notre cher directeur furent interrompues par l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves.

-Mes chers enfants, bienvenue à Poudlard qui, ce que j'espère, sera bientôt comme votre deuxième maison. Croyez-moi, une fois qu'on y est on ne veut plus en sortir… Mais procédons d'abord à la répartition.

(…)

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué nous avons trois nouveaux élèves qui vont entrer en cinquième et sixième année. J'espère que vous leur ferez tous un chaleureux accueil, et ce, quelle que soit leur maison.

- Julia Austen

La jeune fille s'avança vers le choixpeau et le coiffa.

_Oui, je vois, tu es une bien mystérieuse personne qui cache bon nombre de secrets. Surtout celui concernant ton identité… Peu de personne sont au courant de ce que tu es réellement. Tu es définitivement bien entraînée!_

Après quelques instants une voix retentit: "Serpentard"

La jeune blonde marcha joyeusement vers la table des verts et argents et s'installa aux côtés de Draco qui ne lui lança qu'un regard froid.

- Rochel Knight

Le jeune homme blond fut immédiatement envoyé à Serpentard. Il s'installa en face de Julia qui lui sourit gaiement.

-Et pour finir, Alexander Romanov, qui oui est bien le Tsar de Russie.

Le garçon brun se déplaça avec tant de majesté jusqu'au petit tabouret que nul ne put douter qu'il s'agissait bien d'une personne de sang royal.

A nouveau une fente se dessina et cria 'Serdaigle'.

Le garçon rejoint la table des bleus et bronzes, et s'assit face à notre Potter national, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire éclatant.

-Encore une petite chose avant que vous ne commenciez à manger. Cette année, suite au retour de Voldemort, nous avons décidé d'ajouter des classes à votre cursus. Elles ne sont pas obligatoires mais vivement recommandées. Nous accueillons donc deux nouveaux professeurs parmi le corps enseignant: Maître Michael et maître Uriel. Ils vous enseigneront les arts-martiaux, tels que le kung-fu, le karaté et l'aïkido. Mais ils vous donneront toutes les explications eux-mêmes, quand vous les rencontrerez. Ils seront assistés par maître Raphaël et maître Asaliah.

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit après que les quatre maîtres se soient levés lorsque le directeur les avait présentés. Il faut dire que leur physique était plus qu'avantageux et que cette nouvelle matière était des plus attrayantes…

* * *

**(1) J'ai rien contre les Harry, c'est juste que je devais trouver une idée pour 'Gabriel'. Et comme ils sont un peu excentriques…**

**(2) Un peu OOC mon Draco non? Mais bon, il n'est pas en public, il peu se lâcher un peu. **

**(3) Bah oui, dans la version originale c'est grâce à Harry qu'Hermione est amie avec eux et qu'ensuite elle aille au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maintenant elle y est en tant que petite amie d'un Weasley et jeune fille intelligente.****Parce que oui, Ron et Hermione reste /- comme ils le sont dans l'histoire originale. Ils ne sont pas des dingues de complots ****Ils détestent juste Ryry parce qu'il reste avec Draco et qu'ils se disputent toujours…**

**Une dernière note; je sais que le chapitre n'est pas très long mais là je n'ai vraiment le temps de faire plus. Par contre, j'ai glissé pleins d'indices quant à la suite de l'histoire. A vous de voir si vous avez été assez observateurs et si vous avez compris la direction que prendra cette histoire.**

**Autre choses, merci à tous d'avoir votés suite à mon appel à l'aide, vraiment c'était génial de votre part. Maintenant je sais quoi faire et non, il n'y aura PAS de sévéritus comme certaines personnes me l'avaient demandé… (Au fait est-ce que qqn sait d'où vient le terme "sévéritus" ?)**

**Sinon merci pour votre lecture et encore, mille fois désolée de n'avoir pas été plus vite TT**

★ Jully Reed ★


End file.
